Stuck in Harry Potter as Bellatrix Lestrange
by the frowning Chesire Cat
Summary: What do you do if you get stuck in Harry Potter in the body of 11 year old Bellatrix Lestrange. A girl gets stuck in the Harry Potter world. She meets the Weasley Twins and goes to Hogwarts. She is just the average Potter fan that actually meets the real characters.
1. Chapter 1

I was reading my favorite Harry Potter book. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I was coming to the part when Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange in the department of mysteries.

I had read tons of fan fiction on her and looked at tons of fan art. I had been her for Halloween last year. This year I would be Luna Lovegood. I loved to be transported to J.K Rowling's magical world and forget my somewhat boring 'muggle world'. I put my book in my bag and started for home.

As I was approaching my house, I saw a quarter in the driveway. I picked it up quickly and turned it over in my hands. I threw it up in the air making a bet with myself. Heads, and I would go to the Harry Potter world. Tails and I would take out the trash for my dad.

I knew it was stupid but sometimes I would make a bet with myself and if I won the bet I would somehow dissaperate to the Harry Potter world. It hadn't worked yet, but maybe the twentieth time was the charm.

The coin clattered on the cement. I looked down. Heads. I smiled sadly. But the smile slid off my face in an instant. I felt like I was being squeezed tightly, the air was hard to breath and my head felt very light. Kind of like when you blow up a bunch of balloons.

Then it was all over, I fell to the ground gasping. I felt different now, not like I was myself. I stood up shakily. I was in a different place now. What just happened? I was standing in a marsh, and my feet were getting wet. The hem of my dress was getting muddy I pulled it up.

Wait a second; I wasn't wearing a dress when I left my house. I looked up at the rest of my body. I was wearing a skin tight dress that flowed out at the hem. The dress was elegant and pretty much screamed power. I brushed my hair out of my face. Wait another second; my hair was cut just above the shoulders. The hair on my head was thick and with long black curls.

I grasped my bag and felt for my little pocket mirror. I clutched it and opened the top. I looked at my reflection. The eyes staring back at me were not my own. They were a striking blue gray color.

My skin was flawless with no freckles under my eyes. My lips were full and a light pink. I was beautiful.

I recognized my new face. It was impossible not to. Any Harry Potter fan would know immediately. I was Bellatrix Lestrange. I wasn't exactly like Helena Bonham Carter in the film. I was a younger version, perhaps 11 or 12 years old.

I didn't know what to feel. On one hand felt giddy because I looked like Bellatrix. On the other hand I had no idea where I was.

I looked at the contents of my bad, the only thing that had not changed. I had a few photos, a couple of pens and pencils, my pocket mirror, sunglasses, hair ties and a brush, spare change, a thin jacket, and my harry potter book.

Right next to the bag was that shiny quarter. I hesitated, but slid that into my bag. You never know, it could help me somehow. I looked at my surroundings; there was a tall building in the distance. It actually looked kind of lopsided, like it was an illusion.

I took a step towards it, hoping to find help. My foot brushed what I thought was a stick, but under closer speculation I recognized it, I picked it up immediately. It was a wand. A magic, harry potter, ultra-awesome wand.

Did this mean I was in the Harry Potter book? Did this mean… I was a witch? I shouldn't get my hopes up just yet. It took all my willpower not to squeal with joy.

I curled my fingers around the wand. My wand. I could practically feel the power surging through it. Maybe I should try a spell.

"Lumos." I said quietly. My voice surprised me, it was an English accent. I was from Texas, not England? I was so confused.

But a small light protruded from the end of my wand. I laughed in my joy. I could do magic!

With more confidence I started off towards the strange house in the distance. When I was a few feet away from the door, I stopped.

If I was in the Harry Potter book, and I looked like Bellatrix Lestrange…

I would be put in prison. I was a wanted killer, I tortured people for fun. The horror of her character hit me like a ton of bricks. I read the name plate on the door. Weaslys.

Maybe they wouldn't recognize me. I was a younger version of Bellatrix, after all. I pulled the hair brush from my bag and tried to straighten the curls. I needed to look innocent, so I put my hair in pig tails like a young child. I put the sunglasses on and the thin jacket. I examined my reflection.

It wasn't the best look, but it might give me enough time to explain myself before they would call the ministry on me. I took a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock.

"Oy, I told you Fred. I saw a girl by the pond." Said a voice.

I turned around slowly. If this was who I thought they were…

Behind me were the Weasly twins. The Weasly Twins! I bit my lip so I wouldn't run over and tackle them. Fred was still alive! And George had his ear. They both looked young, my age. Maybe 10 or 11.

I guess this was proof I wasn't in Texas anymore.

One of the boys groaned and handed his twin some money. I didn't say anything, I was still in shock.

The both looked at me, "Uh, girl?" I must have been looking at them strangely.

"Uh, sorry. I'm here to um, see… Dumbledore. Yah, that's right" I told them with uncertainty. He might be able to help me.

"The headmaster….at Hogwarts?" one twin started and the other one finished.

I nodded. The twin on the right said, "My names George, and this is my brother Fred."

I studied George's face for a second, trying to pick out differences from Fred's face. There were more freckles on George's face, I noticed. He seemed more serious than Fred also.

But, there was the possibility that they were messing with me. I had to make sure. "You—I pointed at 'George' are George?" I asked skeptically.

It was still so odd listening to my new voice. 'George' smiled playfully, "Why would we trick you?"

I snorted, why wouldn't the Weasly twins trick me? "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you want me to think that you're George when you're really Fred, and you want me to be all confused." I said airily.

They weren't smiling any more. "How do you know that we do that?" 'Fred' asked seriously.

I bit my cheek, I tasted blood. Oops. What do I say now? They were waiting for an answer, it was clear.

"Errr…. I umm…. I am …..a seer?" I tried.

"Prove it." They said in chorus.

Hmmm. I had to be careful now. I knew that they would someday want to open a joke shop. But was that there dream at this time?

Eh, might as well try it. "You want to open a joke shop when you graduate school." I tried to keep all nervousness out of my voice. It seemed to work, because they looked satisfied.

"Wicked. Say something else." Said the twin who I thought Fred was.

"Um, you have a little brother named Ron."

"Man, you really are a seer." 'Fred' said.

"So, are you really George?" I asked the twin on the right.

He smiled, "Yes. I wasn't fooling."

I held out my hand, "It's nice to meet you George; I hope we can become friends?" I asked quietly. It would be so cool if was friends with a Weasly twin.

He smiled big, "Anyone who can tell the future is a friend in my book."

My eyes lit up and I hugged him. I couldn't help it.

Fred tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey, what about me? Don't ya wanna be my friend too?"

My eyes were ready to bug out of my head. What would my friends say when I told them Fred Weasly wanted to be my friend? My smile faded. If I saw them again.

Fred 's own smile faded, "Do you?" He asked.

I gave him an incredulous look, "Of course I do." I gave him an equally as good hug as George.

Suddenly Fred pushed me and George. We fell in a heap on the ground.

"You pushed me." I said disbelievingly. Fred just laughed. George whispered in my ear, "Just wait, I'll get 'em back." George's idea of getting him back was yanking his ankle so he toppled over too.

"Owww." I moaned as Fred's elbow hit me in the stomach.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly the front door flew open and an angry Mrs. Weasly stepped out.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" She shouted when she saw us on the ground in a tangle.

**Well, how'd you like the first part? This was just an idea I had. I am actually sick in bed, so I had time to write it down. Does Mrs. Weasly come on to strong?**


	2. Hogwarts letters

The books didn't do Mrs. Weasley justice. Despite her short plump figure, she looked pretty intimidating. I knew this was someone I didn't want to cross. With one look we were all standing up straight and dusting our clothes off.

I could definitely see her killing Bellatrix. Speaking of which, that reminded me.

"Uh, hi mum."

"We were umm…" George trailed off. I saved him by turning her attention on me.

"Uh Mrs. Weasley I didn't mean to bother you. I am just looking for Albus Dumbledore." I asked timidly.

"Dumbledore?" She asked sternly. Of course she was skeptical; Dumbledore didn't exactly take house calls for just anybody. But I had a strong feeling that he would help me.

"Yes, you see I am lost and he is probably the only one that can help me." I must have looked pretty pitiful because her face softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I hope he can help you." She looked to see if I was alone. "Would you like to come inside, I'm sure we have room for an extra place at dinner. What did you say your name was?"

Mrs. Weasley fussed over me, and I was kinda surprised. She really did care about everyone else's problems. But she had asked me to stay for dinner; according to Harry Potter her meals were awesome. She had also asked me my name. A name, I needed a name. Think, Think, Think.

I smiled. I sounded like Winnie the Pooh. He always said 'Think, Think, Think.'

After a moment's hesitation; I knew exactly what my name would be. Bellatrix was a pureblood name and the Weasley's would recognize it immediately not only because of that but because of her crime record. So I couldn't use that. But I could use a nickname of it.

Would have to be something nobody else had or I could get into a heap of unwanted attention. I thought back through all the books trying to find an unused last name. Suddenly I remembered a name that went back centuries. Peverell. It was unused, and it had a certain ring to it. Trixy Peverell.

Trixy. If the real Bellatrix knew I was butchering her name, I would probably be as insane as the Longbottoms.

"Trixy; Trixy Peverell." I told her warmly. She motioned for me to come inside and I did so. Fred and George were trying to sneak away but Mrs. Weasly had hawk eyes. "Fred, George, don't think you're off the hook, come inside and wash up for dinner."

They groaned and moaned but followed their mother inside. The inside of the house was just as good as the book described it. I even passed the clock that didn't tell time, but where each family member is. I smelled warm chicken and roasted potatoes.

Mrs. Weasley led me to the kitchen and conjured an extra chair. It was so amazing seeing magic. I helped Fred and George set the table.

Mrs. Weasley was dishing the food onto the appropriate plates when she asked me a few questions. "So Trixy, are you attending Hogwarts?" She was probably trying to find out why in the world I showed up by the door.

I frowned; theoretically I was 11 and a witch. I proved I could do magic earlier with the Lumos spell. I should be able to go to Hogwarts but it wasn't like I got an acceptance letter or anything. I sighed, wouldn't it be great to get an acceptance letter?

"Um, I'm not sure ma'am. That's why I need to talk to Dumbledore." I said vaguely.

"Oh, alright. What were you doing by the pond?" She asked me.

Great, another lie. I could claim to have amnesia. That could work. "I'm not too sure. One second I was… home… and another I was in a pond and meeting Fred and George."

Mrs. Weasley frowned over at me, "Who were you with? Did you touch a port key?"

I suppose the coin could have been a port key, however unlikely. "I think so, everything's really fuzzy." I said hoping she wouldn't ask many more questions.

"Why do you need Dumbledore?" Oh well, so much for no more questions.

"Um…he sorta knows where I live and can help me… um… restore my memory." I said hoping she would buy it.

She didn't look convinced but let it go. Instead she told me about herself. "We have a rather large family. Our oldest Bill isn't here but Charlie, our second oldest is. He just graduated from Hogwarts, you know."

Fred groaned, "Come on mum, you don't have to tell complete strangers that your son just graduated Hogwarts."

She looked genuinely puzzled, "Why not?"

George picked up the conversation, "Well mum, it's not that big of a deal for other people."

Fred spoke, "It's also…"

George now, "Kind of…

The both spoke, "Bragging."

She just shook her head and muttered under her breath. I smiled enjoying the antics. "You know mum…" Fred told her. "What if we didn't graduate Hogwarts?"

I grinned inwardly, were they already making plans to skip graduation?

"Will you still brag about us?" George added.

"That's utter nonsense, why wouldn't you graduate? You both are so smart and I know you will do well." She told them.

Suddenly Arthur Weasley walked in. He looked a bit surprised to see me, but covered his shock well. "Is that a muggle coat?" He asked excitedly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, I totally forgot about Arthur Weasley.

I started to explain the difference between jackets and coats, while Molly put the food on the table. Just as I was finishing Percy walked in. He wasn't like I imagined him; he didn't look at all that snobbish or dorky.

Molly hurriedly introduced me to him. "Percy, this is Trixy. She will be staying for dinner. She has business with headmaster Dumbledore."

Percy nodded and sat down, a good distance from the twins, I noticed. Molly started chattering with Arthur and Fred and George were bickering about some sort of candy, so it was just me and Percy staring awkwardly at each other.

"So…" I said trying to break the tension. "You attend Hogwarts."

"Yes." He said flatly. Well, he wasn't very talkative.

"Do you enjoy school?" I prodded.

He nodded, "My favorite class is Transfiguration." I smiled. "I like that class too."

He frowned, "Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't recognize you." Oops another slip. Quick, I need to think.

"No… you see… I have heard a lot about it though."

He nodded accepting my story; I needed to get a grip on the slip ups. "What business do you have with Dumbledore?"

This time I had a ready answer. "I have a big personal problem that only he can fix."

I could tell Percy was curious but too nice to pry. I really didn't see why J.K Rowling portrayed him in a bad light. Besides the fact that he took the ministry's side over Harry's word that You Know Who was back. Besides that he seemed alright.

Saving any further awkward conversation, Charlie walked in with Ginny on his shoulders. Ron was following behind laughing at something he had said.

"Charlie!" Molly exclaimed. She ran forward and hugged him. He set Ginny down and helped her with last dinner arrangement. He looked surprised to see someone else at his house. I gave him a sheepish wave.

Ginny tapped me on the shoulder. "Who're you?" She asked; I could see Ron listening too.

"My name's Trixy. I'm staying for dinner."

"Can I sit by you?" She patted the seat next to mine.

I nodded and she sat gleefully. Ron took the other seat next to mine. Soon we were eating. It was really awkward at first, but Fred and George served as the comic relief and dinner was off to a start. It was wonderfully cooked and once passed the awkwardness everyone was fun to talk to.

In fact I was in a heated discussion over whether dragon purses should be legal with Charlie. Ginny soon grew bored listening and tried to interrupt. After her third attempt I let her and started to talk about Hogwarts with her.

It was obvious she really wanted to go. When I spoke to Ron about it, he seemed more unsure and nervous.

Some great person, I can't remember who, said that all good things must end. Well, same thing happened with dinner. I didn't have anywhere to go and I grew more and more nervous. Would she let me stay? Would she throw me out?

I offered to help with dishes, but she quickly dismissed my efforts to help. Instead she waved her wand and some invisible force was doing them.

Charlie and Ron went upstairs; Ginny pulled her father away to look at something. That left me, Fred and George and Molly Weasley. I stood awkwardly in the corner.

I cleared my throat attempting to speak. "Thank you for the lovely dinner Mrs. Weasley. Do you know how I can find Dumbledore?" I asked politely.

She beamed at my complement "Oh it was no trouble at all dear. You do know Dumbledore is a very important man and has to run a school as well as deal with the ministry too, right?"

I grimaced. "It's just that I really need him."

"Sweetie, where are your parents?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I choked out. Everything that had happened that day finally dawned on me. My parents didn't exist, my friends didn't exist, and I didn't exist. I was in the body of 11 year old Bellatrix. How messed up was that?

I guess I broke down.

Before I knew it I was sobbing out my story and Mrs. Weasley had gathered me in her arms.

I think I said something like,

"I don't know*choking sob*… there all gone*choking sob*…and magic*choking sob*… go home."

She whispered comforting words into my ear and patted my back.

She called over her shoulder, "Fred, George? Go upstairs." I forgot they were even there. I was glad that she made them leave though.

After what felt like an eternity my sobs subsided and felt better. Crying will do that to you, you know.

She summoned a cup of water and gave it to me. "I'm sorry dear; I didn't get a word of that. Could you start over?"

I contemplated it. It would be nice to not keep secrets around someone, she would believe me better and might let me stay. She would be motivated to get Dumbledore also. But would she believe me?

It was worth a shot. I nodded and began my story, "…Then I was eating dinner with you guys and joking with Fred and George. That about raps it up." I blew my nose.

Mrs. Weasley had remained patient throughout the whole thing, but I could tell she wanted to ask questions. "So you're from America?"

"Yup. Texan born and raised." She gave me a funny look but continued on.

"And you know the future because the wizard world is a book serious?"

I deftly nodded. "I know roughly nine years into the future."

"So you are in the body of 11 year old Bellatrix Lestrange?" She really didn't believe me on this one, I could see it in her eyes. Maybe my disguise had worked better than I thought.

I took of the coat and sunglasses. Pulled free the hair ties and tried to make myself look like when I had arrived. I mussed up my hair and gave her my best cold stare.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and stepped away from me.

She grasped her wand and pointed it menacingly at me. Great, exactly what I wanted to avoid. I held my hands up and set my wand on the table to show that I didn't have any weapons.

"I've never hurt anyone; I'm lost and stuck in someone else's shoes." I pleaded. Maybe if I turned on the water works again… but no, she wouldn't fall for that.

"Give me one reason, why I shouldn't call the ministry on you!" She said in a deadly quiet voice. I racked my brains. What would convince her?

Then, "Mum? What are you doing?" I glanced back over at the kitchen door to see two _almost _identical boys staring at their mother in confusion, great timing.

"Fred, George, go to your room now." She commanded. They didn't move; they were staring at me with terrified eyes. They had probably never seen their mother this scary.

"Boys, now." She said not taking her eyes off me.

"Go." I said softly. They snapped out of it and hurriedly ran to their room. I could hear their feet pounding on the stairs.

"I'm still waiting for a reason." She said to me. Think, what would Bellatrix Lestrange never do? She was so wacked that she would do anything; she insulted anyone, she would grovel for the dark lord. She used the worst language and tortured people who dared to say 'I love muggles'.

That's it!

Bellatrix Lestrange would never admit to be a muggle. I smiled in triumph and answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Bellatrix Lestrange would never admit to being a muggle. I am a muggle, my parents are muggles and my friends are muggles." I said confidently.

She looked conflicted but didn't lower her wand. "Bellatrix Lestrange will also do anything to get out of a situation alive." She said desperately.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine. Don't believe me. Use veritaserum on me."

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip. "Veritaserum is hard to make. Not many people have it on hand."

I grinned; I knew who would have it on hand. Severus Snape. I smothered my need to start fan-girling over him right then and there. I was going to meet SEVERUS SNAPE.

"I know someone who would have it." I said with glee. Mrs. Weasley saw the mirth on my face and also smiled,

"Really, who?"

"Severus Snape." I sing-songed. "But before you contact him, I suggest you contact Dumbledore first because Snape will listen to him."

She nodded. But then looked apologetic, "You do know that if you are Bellatrix Lestrange I can't leave you alone without being incapacitated?"

"Absolutely, tie me up if you need to."

She smirked. "I just might do that."

She conjured ropes and tied me to a chair. I couldn't budge. I frowned; I hadn't expected it to be this uncomfortable. Oh well, there is a first time for everything.

She began writing the letter. And was about to send it when I stopped her. "Can you write EMERGEMCY on the envelope? It would draw his attention, much quicker than if it did not."

She gave me a small smile, "Clever, that just might work." She proceeded to do so with bright red ink.

After she gave it to the owl and it took off she turned her attention back to me. She looked puzzled for a moment and then muttered something and went into the other room.

I waited for her to come back. When she did she was holding a gargantuan book. With a closer inspection I realized it was a scrapbook.

She started leafing through it.

She hmphed in triumph and pointed to a page. She moved so I could see.

The page she was pointing at was depicting a family of five. It was Bellatrix's family. The picture was moving, it was the first moving picture I had seen and it was fascinating.

At first glance they were all sitting orderly with proud looks on their faces, but then they moved and laughed at some silent joke. Bellatrix looked to be about 14 to 15.

Young Bellatrix was wearing an emerald green dress, Andromeda was almost a carbon copy of her sister but if you looked close enough, there were differences. She was wearing a blood red dress that fit her figure nicely. The last and youngest looking was Narcissa. The blonde beauty looked so innocent. It was hard to imagine her as serious and beaten as she was in the last few movies. She was wearing a sky blue dress.

If the parents were anything, they were proud. They stared at their daughters with love and pride. This must have been taken before Andromeda was disowned.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted my inner thoughts. "You really are her." She said pointing to another picture. This one was of her with her wand in Diagon Alley. She looked at least 11, so it was new. I looked at the caption written in perfect cursive.

'_Bella's first trip to Diagon Ally.' _She looked so excited and happy. Her sister Andromeda was looking on with a nostalgic look on her face. It seemed so impossible that that little girl would turn in to an insane killer.

"The likeliness is remarkable." Murmured Mrs. Weasley flipping the page again. "My uncle Ignatius married into the Black family. Bellatrix is somewhat a second cousin twice removed, I think. Arthur's father also married into it, but his mother was disowned, poor dear."

I wonder… I knew she was related to Sirius Black, but I didn't know how close. "Are you related to Sirius Black as well?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

She stiffened and slammed the scrapbook shut. She quickly shelved it next to some other dusty books. "Sirius Black is a monster. He sold out Lily and James Potter and killed twelve innocent muggles. But yes, my uncles' brother-in-law is Sirius Black's father."

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "So I assume that you need to get home as soon as possible." It was a statement not a question, but I nodded any way.

"I want to see my family again." I did truly miss them.

"I do apologize, if you turn out to be just a little girl in the wrong situation." She said after a pause.

"Apology accepted, what would anyone else do if they saw Bellatrix Lestrange.?"

"Point taken."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, until Fred and George poked their heads in the room.

Molly Weasley didn't notice them, "Hi guys" I said loudly from my tied up position.

They jumped in equal surprise and Molly nearly fell out of her chair.

"Uh, hi Trix. Why are you umm, tied up?" George asked.

I smirked; it was time to get even. "That's a very good question. Isn't it Mrs. Weasley?" I grinned innocently.

In turn she shot daggers at me with her eyes. "Well, Fred…"

"My name isn't Fred. I'm George, honestly women. And you call yourself our mother." He shook his head.

"Sorry George dear, it's hard to see without the light on. Speaking of which could you turn the light on?"

He consented and Molly Weasley continued, "Well, Trixy is supposedly in Bellatrix Lestrange's body and needs help getting home. She doesn't come from this world but another one. And to wrap it up she is a muggle."

The burst out laughing. "Hah, mum that was a good one."

"That was the best joke you've said in years."

Fred wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm not kidding, and what do you mean that was my best joke in years?" She declared.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Wasn't Bellatrix that mental cousin you had?" Fred asked.

"I thought she was in Azkaban?" George added.

I needed to remind them that I was still here. "Uh, hello? Guys she's right. I really am stuck in her _11 year old body_ I can assume that the real Bellatrix is still in Azkaban. I am from a world where everyone can read about the wizarding world."

"So you're not a seer?" Fred asked disappointed.

I raised my eyebrows. "No."

"Ah rats!" George exclaimed.

"But I do know a little bit of the future." I added. That ought to cheer them up.

It did. Their faces lit up like twin Christmas trees. I laughed.

"So then why are you tied up?" George asked.

"Your mother believes that I could actually be Bellatrix Lestrange." I said sourly tugging on my bindings.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure." She protested. "I just need a little bit of truth serum and then I can believe you."

"Bingo." I said. They all looked at me. "It's a muggle thing." I explained. The look they gave me said they didn't believe me.

"Out of curiosity, where is the rest of the family?" I said dryly. You would have thought they would have heard something or the twins would have alerted them by now.

George and Fred had sheepish grins on their faces so I knew something was up. "Well, Dad had a headache and took a dreamless sleep draught. We slipped Charlie a sleepy slug in his food. We were testing it out for our joke shop."

"You two are still going on about that joke shop?" Molly asked her sons.

They nodded. "Ginny and Ron are sound sleepers and Percy has a mufflioto charm on his room.

I shook my head exasperated. "Were waiting for a letter back from Dumbledore too." I told the twins.

"Cool."

"We can meet Dumbledore?"

"The greatest Wizard of all time?"

Molly silenced them with her wand. "He is bringing a truth serum so I know that she is who she says she is." Then she shook her head. "We don't even know if he will come."

Suddenly an owl swooped in through the window startling Mrs. Weasley. It dropped a letter in Fred's lap. He reached down and took it. His face broke into a broad grin, "It's my Hogwarts letter!" he said excitedly.

He opened it quickly and read off the supply list.

George looked upset. "Where's my letter?"

Molly turned towards him to say something, but then another owl swooped in startling her again. It was George's letter. He quickly opened his to and compared it to his twins.

I wriggled under the bindings. I was getting itchy and I had to go to the bathroom. "Uh, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear?" She tore herself away from staring proudly at her sons.

"I sorta have to go to the bathroom and I'm very uncomfortable. Can you untie me? Without a wand I can't do anything."

She looked conflicted, but finally convinced herself that I couldn't do anything harmful. She untied me and waved her wand. I instantly felt relieved; I didn't know there was a spell for the bathroom too. I wonder why J.K Rowling didn't mention it.

I sat back down in the chair that had formally held me captive. It was quite comfy without rope. Then a third owl whooshed in but Mrs. Weasley was ready for it. Instead of going to her, it went to me.

It dropped a letter in my lap. I picked it up with shaky hands. It had a Hogwarts seal on it.

It was even addressed to me.

Miss T. Peverell

The duck pond near the burrow

Number 22 Ottery St. Catchpole

Devon, England.

I smiled weakly at the duck pond part. It was true; it was the first place I'd been in the magical world. I guess it was considered my home.

I opened it slowly.

"I thought you said you were a muggle?" George said as he peered over my shoulder.

"I am. Until I was in Bellatrix's body. I guess this means for all intents and purposes I am a witch." The words didn't sound right in my mouth.

I unfolded the letter and read the inside.

It was the same as Harry's in book one. But then in fine print at the bottom I saw a little note inked in.

**Miss Peverell, we are sorry to hear about your situation and are coming in the morning. Please stay put. Wish you the best - M. Mcgonagall.**

I gave my letter to Molly Weasley and she read the little note. I was confused. I was accepted to Hogwarts? What do they mean 'they are sorry to hear about your situation'? What did she tell them?

I was interrupted by my rambling when Fred and George tackled me in a hug. "WERE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" They shouted gleefully.

I hugged them back halfheartedly.

"Sshhh." Molly said. "You'll wake up the whole house."

I yawned tiredly. Molly glanced at her watch and gasped. "Goodness me is that the time? You're all going to bed now." She ushered us up the stairs.

She walked Fred and George to their room. "Uh mum, I don't know if you noticed but were a big family. Where is Trixy going to sleep?"

That gave her pause. "She can room with Ginny." She said nicely.

They nodded for their mother but whispered to me, "Good luck. Ginny snores like a troll."

"What was that?" Molly asked her sons.

"Nothing mum." They chorused.

"That's what I thought." She smiled.

She led me down the hallway and up another flight of steps. "Here we are dear. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you a heavy dosage of dreamless sleep potion. You'll be to out of it to do anything harmful if you really are Bellatrix."

She conjured an extra bed and gave me the vial. I took it and thanked her. She waited until I drank it and then left.

Soon I felt woozy and very sleepy.

Ginny was snoring but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I embraced the feeling of sleep and climbed into bed. I snuggled under the flannel sheets and wished I had pajamas. The dress was kind of uncomfortable. But as I felt myself fall under the effects of the potion, I couldn't find the will to care.

Zzzz….zzzz….zzzz

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written to date. I hope some of the details make sense. **

**Yay, she got her Hogwarts letter! I hope you liked the duck pond humor.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Truth serum

I awoke to sharp poking on my side. I groaned and rolled over. For a blissful three seconds the poking stopped, and then resumed on my other side. I cracked an eye open to see two evil identical red heads poking me. They didn't notice that I was awake.

I began plotting. I soon came up with an idea.

Perfect opportunity to scare them. I cackled manically to myself. The poking wasn't letting up, so I tensed and jumped up yelling bloody murder. The twins fell back screaming and tripping over themselves to get out of the room.

I wiped my hands on my wrinkled dress, satisfied. Then I heard crying on the other side of the room. Wait a second, why would someone be crying?

Oh crap, Ginny!

I ran over to the huddled form of Ginny under a pink blanket. "Uh, Ginny? I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean too." The blanket was shaking. Oh man, I really did it this time.

"Uh, Ginny?" I lifted the blanket slowly to see no tears at all. She was shaking with uncontrollable laughter. "I can't believe you scared them so much." Ginny laughed. "Did you see the looks on their faces?" she asked.

I sighed, relieved that I didn't scare her into a coma. I left the room and went down the stairs to see Fred and George hyperventilating on the couch. When they saw me they screamed again and vaulted over the couch and cowered. I smiled, perfect revenge.

**Molly's P.O.V**

I was pulling out plates for breakfast when I heard the knock. I checked my watch, 7:28. The only person I could think of coming this early would have to be Dumbledore. He must have really meant _in the morning_. I opened the door and let in the visitors. Professor McGonagall stepped in quickly followed by a calm Dumbledore. Just as I was about to shut the door Professor Snape stepped in. He looked absolutely livid.

What was his problem? "Good morning Molly. Pleasure as always." Dumbledore greeted.

"We've come about the situation." McGonagall stated.

Snape grunted.

"You'll have to excuse Severus. He isn't a morning person." Dumbledore said cheerily.

Snape glared at him. I stifled a laugh.

"The kids are asleep." I told my guests. "I sent them to bed about—"I checked my watch again. "—five or six hours ago."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked. "Why were they up so late?"

"Trixy was explaining some things and Fred and George got their Hogwarts letters as well as her. They were very shocked."

McGonagall nodded, "She showed up on the list of Hogwarts students very suddenly. I added the note at the bottom and sent all the letters."

Snape spoke. "I was woken up very early and told to make a veritaserum potion. Luckily I had some in my private stores."

We walked into the living room, and I was about to offer them something to drink with I heard a blood curdling scream. We all jumped up, and even Snape looked alarmed.

I was about to run upstairs when George came crashing down the stairs quickly followed by Fred. Before we asked what happened, George slammed into me and was hugging my legs like a small child. Fred tripped over him and fell forward onto Snape.

Snape looked murderous. "Get off me you insolent child!" He commanded. Fred hurriedly did so and stood up. George recovered too and sat on the couch, his twin followed.

"Take deep breaths guys. What happened?" I asked gently.

They took my advice and started hyperventilating. In between breaths they said. "Trixy… sleep….she screamed….scared us…." Or at least that was all we could make out.

Then Trixy herself came down the stairs. Fred and George screamed high pitch girl scream and launched themselves over the couch.

McGonagall was close to losing it, Snape still looked mad and Dumbledore just looked lucid. They all drew their wands when she came into full view though. The atmosphere was all serious and tense. Sensing this, Trixy sighed. "Do I have to be tied up again?"

McGonagall looked at me incredulously, and even Dumbledore looked alarmed. Snape as always was expressionless.

"You tied her up?" said McGonagall

Fred and George came out of their hiding place slowly. The sat on the couch all tense.

I sputtered, "She suggested it." Everyone looked at me with horror. "What? For all we know she could be Bellatrix Lestrange." I defended.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. He turned to Trixy. "I read the letter Molly sent me. If you truly are innocent then I apologize for this whole ordeal."

"I understand." She said equally solemn. "You have to be thorough."

Snape uncorked the vial of truth serum and gave it to her. She looked at it distastefully and then took a small sip. From her expression, it didn't taste good.

"You have to take more than a sip, child." Snape said. She glared at him and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and downed the whole thing.

She adopted a glassy expression on her face. She seemed frozen, unable to move. McGonagall guided her to the couch and sat her between Fred and George. She was ramrod straight and didn't even appear to blink.

The twins looked slightly alarmed. George touched her shoulder, she didn't respond. Dumbledore stood in front of her.

"Are you Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No." she said in a small robotic voice.

"Are you Trixy Peverell?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"I do not have an identity in this world. I simply am. I may appear to be Bellatrix Lestrange or Trixy Peverell, but I am just a person in the wrong place."

McGonagall took up the questioning. "Why do you call yourself Trixy Peverell?"

"I thought that Trixy would be a good nickname of Bellatrix and that the fact that I look like her. Peverell derives from an unused wizarding name that I liked."

"Are you potentially dangerous to us?" Snape asked.

"Yes." She said in that eerie voice. We all looked at each other in alarm. But Snape held up a hand.

"Do you wish to harm us?" Snape asked again.

"No."

She started to blink and become more alert. "Quick." Snape said. "She's coming out of it, do we have any more questions?"

Fred surprised us with a question. "Do you know the future?"

"Yes." She said sounding slightly more normal.

"Where did you come from?" George asked.

"Houston, Texas. In America."

McGonagall asked another. "How do you know the future?" she said skeptically.

"It was in a book by J.K Rowling." She said only with slight robotic sound. It was hard to believe that we were written about in a book.

She shifted and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She said tiredly.

Snape said, "It's worn off." He handed her another vial. She sniffed it and grinned. She took a big gulp. She was back to normal. "Okay, I just gave her a pepper up potion so she's fine. She won't have any memory of the incident."

Trixy looked confused. "What incident? Did you use the truth serum?"

I turned towards her, "Why don't you three go outside?" They nodded, Trixy a bit more hesitantly, and went out.

"So, headmaster, is she safe?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. She's just a little girl. Seeing this, I expect her to be at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall will come back a day before they leave to finalize things."

"In the meantime," Snape said. "I will be searching for this J.K Rowling."

"Is it alright if she stays with you, Molly?" McGonagall asked me.

I nodded absent mindedly.

"Well then we bid you good day and good luck." And then they left, the same way they came and it wasn't even eight in the morning.

**Well this one is incredible shorter. I made up the veriteserum effects. I hope you like the little stunt she pulled on the twins. Until next time…**


	4. Flying

After I had been declared safe and insanity free, we went outside into the back garden. Apparently I had been under veritaserum and had spilled my guts to the Hogwarts professors. Or at least that's what Fred and George told me, I wasn't sure whether to believe them or not.

I was just glad I was deemed safe by the wizard population. The twins took me to an empty field about ten minutes from the burrow. The field was about a football, erm excuse me, an _American_ football field in length. It had many trees surrounding it and the ground was mostly flat.

At the edge of the field, George pulled something from a thicket. Two brooms. It was a good place to stow them. I would have never guessed that they were there. They blended in too well. Fred held one out to me.

I stared uncomprehendingly at it for a moment.

Then it sunk in. "Oh no." I said, backing away slowly. "No way am I getting on that death trap with twigs." In the Harry Potter books, it described flying mishaps pretty well. If I seem to recall correctly, in the movie of Harry's first year Fred and George were trying to scare him by telling him of the flying injuries and deaths.

The twins were currently laughing at me. "Come on Trix, its really easy." Fred cajoled.

I eyed the broom with distaste. "From my experience…"

They stared at me with surprise, "You've been on a broom before?"

I barked a laugh. "No…" I started again.

"Then technically you have no experience." They pointed out.

I huffed indignantly. "Fine. Technically I have no experience, but mentally I have tons."

"Reeeaaally?" George said as if he were humoring me.

"Mentally, I have read about them in the first Harry Potter book. Trust me, there were too many injuries to count."

George shook his head. "You're gonna have to tell us a little about the book, you know."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can't reveal too much or it will change the future."

The twins looked disappointed. "Shouldn't you try to change the future just a little bit?" I thought about it for a second. I would have the power to prevent unnecessary deaths and save a lot of pain. Maybe I should change the future, just a little bit.

I looked at Freds smiling face and his bright eyes. I couldn't believe that he would be dead in just a few years. I made a promise to myself then, I would not let Fred die. I would try and change stuff."

But I didn't say that to his face, instead I said, "Some of it." "I've already changed it by just being here."

They nodded and before I could get away Fred thrust the broom into my hands. "Just try it." He pleaded. The broom felt good in my hands, I could practically feel the magic radiating from it. It wanted to fly…no I wanted to fly.

I hesitated, sure I was a little curious, but did I really want to fly fifty feet in the air? George already kicked off and was circling just above our heads laughing. Fred took a swipe at his feet, but at the last second, he rose a few inches above Fred's finger tips. I laughed along with the rest of them.

It did look like fun.

Fred saw that I was caving. "Just sit on it and kick off."

I sat on the broom, feeling silly. Fred took my hesitation as concern. "Don't worry; this place is surrounded with muggle confundment spells. No one will see you."

"It's not that," I said embarrassed. "I just don't know how to kick off."

"Oh." Fred said. "Look." George shouted from above. "Just sorta jump in the air and kick the ground with your feet."

I nodded. 'Okay, this is it.' I thought. 'Just breathe'. I jumped up lightly, trying not to shoot upwards like Neville Longbottom did in his first flying lesson.

It seemed to work because slowly I drifted upwards, "Hey, you were right. This is easy."

"Yea, Trixy!"

Feeling more confident now, I gripped the handle and pulled it upward trying to steer myself up to where George was flying, just a few feet above me.

Big mistake. I felt a rush of air and then I was in the clouds. I was still climbing steadily, as I fought to keep the broom in control and to keep the contents of my stomach down, whatever little food that was in there seeing as I hadn't had breakfast.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FRED WEASLEY!" I shrieked.

I let go of the handle altogether and I felt myself come to a stand stop. I didn't dare move for fear of plummeting to the hard earth below or shoot to the stars and suffocate.

Oh God I was high. Way too high, why was I so high?

If you ignored the insane height, it was kind of pretty with all the wispy clouds and cool air. But I couldn't ignore the insane height so I was miserable. I started to hyperventilate. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

I touched the tip of the broom lightly, it dropped about fifteen feet. My stomach lurched and I gained control again. I shut my eyes tight trying to block out everything. No more moving.

Suddenly George came swooping up next to me. _Well, it's about time_. I thought irritably.

"Okay, you're okay. Don't panic, you just need to lean with your broom and ease up on it. You're sitting way to far up on it, that's why you're moving so fast with the slightest touch." He was babbling now, I must of really scared him, or maybe I just freaked him out. Either way it was touching.

He gripped the edge of the handle with one of his hands and guided me down a few feet. "Ease up on it." He told me. I did so slowly and slid down closer to the twigs. "Good, good. Now lean forward and guide the broom with your body."

He let go and I froze for a moment terrified, just like a child learning to ride a bike. I slowly leaned forward and found that I was moving slower than I had previously. I leaned harder and sped up slightly. I was feeling more in control now. Soon I reached the point right above the ground. I was looking right into the face of a worried Fred. I smirked, and pretended to be angry with him.

"Fred," I growled.

"I am so sorry; I didn't think this would happen. I will never give you a broom again, I swear. Please let me make it up to youb." I studied his face, he looked sincere.

I broke into a wide grin, "Aww Fred, I know you didn't mean it. Besides being thrust into the clouds it wasn't half bad."

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not dead yet and I am hovering pretty well." I said. And I was telling the truth, it wasn't that bad. Kind of like a roller coaster. It had its ups and downs but it was exhilarating. In retrospect, I wanted to fly again.

"But," I added. "I am very hungry, when are we supposed to eat breakfast?" My stomach gurgled in agreement. The twins laughed and gestured for me to get off the broom. I did so and we headed back to the burrow laughing and talking about the whole ordeal like we had done something incredible funny and not just a terrifying experience.

**Fred's P.O.V**

After we tried to convince Trixy that she had in fact been under veritaserum, and that we were not lying we headed to the field that our family uses for mini quidditch matches sometimes. Me and George had a plan. We were going to teach Trixy how to fly.

According to her confession all she had done was read about the 'wizarding world', so she would have never flown before. We got our brooms from the thicket we always hide it in. I held out mine to Trixy. She stared at it like she didn't know what it was. Then she backed away.

"Oh no." she said, backing away slowly. "No way am I getting on that death trap with twigs." Me and George laughed at her choice of words. "Come on Trix, its really easy." I said.

She looked at the broom like it was a three headed monster "From my experience…"

My eyes widened. I thought she was like a muggle. "You've been on a broom before?"

She laughed but said, "No…"

"Then technically you have no experience." Me and my twin said.

She huffed and acted like she was annoyed with us. "Fine. Technically I have no experience, but mentally I have tons."

"Reeeaaally?" George said disbelievingly.

"Mentally, I have read about them in the first Harry Potter book. Trust me; there were too many injuries to count."

She was going to have to explain more about the books. Who wrote them and who were the main characters? Were we mentioned? Did we ever get the joke shop of our dreams?

George shook his head. "You're gonna have to tell us a little about the book, you know." Sometimes I love when we think the same thing.

She looked at us all serious and squinted to intimidate us. "I can't reveal too much or it will change the future."

Ah, man. If I could change the future, I would have a bit more fun than just stand there and let everything play out.

"Shouldn't you try to change the future just a little bit?" I said hopefully. She was thinking, that much we could tell. She seemed to stare right into my soul before answering my question.

"Some of it." "I've already changed it by just being here."

That was also true, I'm sure in the original book serious they didn't have someone stuck in Bellatrix Lestrange's body and sent back in time.

I nodded and before we could go back to running away from brooms I shoved it into her hands

"Just try it." I pleaded. She gripped the broom hard, a little too hard. Her knuckles were turning white against the bone.

George saw this too, we both looked at each other and knew exactly what to do. Diffuse the tension. George mounted the other broom and took off flying just above our heads. I made a wild grab for his foot but he pulled away. Typical George.

We laughed for two reasons. One, to rid of Trixy's flying jitters. And two, it really was fun.

She was considering it, I could tell. I began to give her instruction.

"Just sit on it and kick off."

She sat on the broom awkwardly and kept looking around and repositioning her hands. I figured that she afraid someone would see her, namely muggles.

"Don't worry; this place is surrounded with muggle confundment spells. No one will see you." I reassured.

"It's not that," She was turning as red as the hair on our heads. "I just don't know how to kick off."

She didn't know how to kick off? Its common sense. You kick the ground and jump up. Easy peasy lemon squeasy.

"Oh." I said instead. Luckily George saved me from explaining.

"Look." George shouted from above. He was circling similar to a buzzard. "Just sorta jump in the air and kick the ground with your feet."

She nodded quickly and repositioned her grip once again. She jumped up very lightly and gave a pitiful kick off the gound

She drifted skywards, but at a caterpillars pace. "Hey, you were right. This is easy." She said triumphantly.

Yeah, that was easy. Wait until she actually put some pressure onto the handle and leaned forward. But she did seem proud of herself, so I pretended that it was a huge accomplishment.

"Yea, Trixy!" I congratulated her.

She looked tons more confident now. She gripped the handle of the broom and slid closer to it too. This wasn't good, the close you are to one end, the less control you have. She jerked it upwards and before we could warn her she was gone.

I heard her screaming and then clear as day,

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FRED WEASLEY!" She yelled down at us.

"Crap." I said to George who had touched down.

George clapped a hand to my shoulder, "You're a dead man, nice knowing you."

I laughed it off nervously. We waited for her to come down, but after a minute of nothing I began to get worried.

"Uh, George?" I said to my brother.

"Yeah, Fred?"

"Shouldn't you go get her, you know, to make sure she's okay?"

"Right!" He said and he jumped on the broom and shot up into the clouds just as fast as Trixy had gone. I waited for them to come back, but as the seconds dragged on I began to pace. I was imagining there funerals. Me going to Azkaban.

Then, she glided down to just about five feet in the air. She looked more in control now. I looked for injuries and began accessing her to see if anything else was wrong. She looked angry. Crap, it was all my fault, she would hate me now. She would never talk to me and she would blame me…

"Fred," She said, interrupting my thoughts. Before she could say anything, I needed to apologize, it was the right thing to do, then there was a chance that she would somehow forgive me for putting her through that awful flying lesson.

"I am so sorry; I didn't think this would happen. I will never give you a broom again, I swear. Please let me make it up to you." I tried to sound sorry and sincere.

She grinned big, "Aww Fred, I know you didn't mean it. Besides being thrust into the clouds it wasn't half bad."

Wait, she wasn't mad?

"Really?" I asked, not quite believing.

"Well, I'm not dead yet and I am hovering pretty well." She said jokingly.

"But," She added sternly. "I am very hungry, when are we supposed to eat breakfast?" Her stomach growled as if to emphasize the point.

Me and George laughed and re-hid the brooms. We went back home laughing and telling jokes as if we were old friends.

**Another chapter, just a filler, soon it's off to Hogwarts. Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Ciao**


	5. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Trixy P.O.V**

Mrs. Weasley would give the house elves at Hogwarts a run for their money. Think of the best breakfast you have ever had, and then add pancakes and waffles and hot chocolate… X10. By the time I was done eating, I was sure that I had gained at least ten pounds. Fred and George didn't seem bothered by the enormous amount of food, they just shoveled it all in just like they ate that much every day, which they probably have.

After breakfast, we went into the twin's room. It was covered with little bits of, for lack of a better word, ingredients. There was a desk with a chemistry set with some dark liquid bubbling dangerously. The floor had many containers full of something or other. A frog chirped like a bird from somewhere under the bed.

The wall was covered with pictures. In a closer inspection I saw that they were rough sketches of the joke shop, Weasley Wizards Wheezes.

I spied a game of gob stones in the corner and a pile of chocolate frog cards sitting haphazardly. Need I go on….

George went to stir the cauldron and Fred took one of the pictures off the wall. He showed it to me, "Here is the main building for the joke shop. We plan on setting up shop in Diagon Ally. We're going to have some sort of statue up on top and…" He went on but I didn't hear him. I looked at each part and studied it carefully. Sure there were differences but the twins had seven years to work that all out.

"…Any way it's a rough sketch so we can still build on it." He finished.

I cleared my throat, maybe I could help them along. Try to change the future. "Do you mind if I draw on this?" I asked Fred.

"No, not at all." He gave me the drawing.

I set it down on a clears space on the floor and took the quill he offered me. I tried to write with it, but I couldn't get the hang of it. I needed a regular pen or pencil. "Where's my bag?" I asked.

George handed me it. "Here ye are."

"Where did you get it?" I laughed.

"Nicked it from mum, where else?"

I rifled through it to find the writing utensils. Aha! A pencil.

I began sketching the building in more detail, making it taller and adding details. I even wrote Weasley's Wizards Wheezes on sign in the front of the building.

"What's that?" George asked, pointing at my pencil.

"A pencil." I droned.

"Why do you use that instead of a quill?"

"It's easier, I can write faster and if I mess up I can erase my mistakes. I can even sharpen it."

The twins looked fascinated. "This can be another product for our joke shop!" The said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

Fred picked up the drawing I had worked on. Bellatrix must have been a good drawer because I did fantastic. If I was in my own body, I would have never done this good.

"Wow, great job." Fred complemented.

"I like the name." He said pointing at the sign I had drawn in. Oops, I messed up again. They didn't name their joke shop yet. I had just named it. I turned red.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I love it." George said.

"How did you think of it?" Fred asked

"…"

"This is the name in the future isn't it? You read it in the book." I only nodded.

"Trixy can you excuse us for a second?" George asked and pulled Fred to the side.

I carefully re-tacked the drawing to the wall, next to the others. Fred and George were talking in low voices. I wondered what they were talking about.

I waited patiently, and sure enough just a minute later they came back over. They were grinning; this either meant something good was going to happen or something very bad. I prayed for the first option.

"Trixy, we have a proposal." George said proudly.

"You see, running a joke shop will be a lot of work." Fred said.

Were they going to say what I thought they were going to say?

"With your knowledge, we can create the best jokes and the best products."

"We want to ask you…"

"If you would consider…."

"Wanting to…"

"Work at…"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." They chorused.

I was sorely tempted, who wouldn't be? I mean, if I accepted I would be set for life, I knew they made tons of money. I also would love to be around all the chaos and jokes and laughter. But, I might affect the time line in a drastic way. I needed to tell them the warnings.

"Guys, I would love to…" They started to cheer.

"But…" They stopped cheering. "I don't exist in the original time line, I could affect the future in a bad way, and I could mess up your dream somehow…."

They stopped me from going on. "Trix, you really think that by co-owning a joke shop will mess up the time line?"

"Anything can happen." I argued.

"We seriously doubt that. Do you have any more reasons?"

I need to think. What else would be wrong? Wait, I wasn't a Weasley. That's it! Sure I would love to be a Weasley, but at the moment I was a Peverell.

"I'm not a Weasley." I told them.

They snorted, "Who bloody cares? It's just the name of the shop. You can change your name if it bothers you to much."

I frowned, I liked the name Peverell. I was not going to change my name. But I really did want to work with the shop.

I hesitated, I really did want to… "Ah to heck with it, I'm in."

"Good." George said.

"You can work on the drawings for operation W." said Fred. He dumped about a pound of parchment in my arms.

I raised an eyebrow, "Operation W?"

"Code name for the joke shop." Fred said. George was already nodding.

"Whatever. Let's get started."

Over the course of the next hour I drew, George brewed, and Fred wrote. I was just finishing up the front half of the building, trying to draw from memory was hard. I really wanted to color it in but I didn't have colored pencils. I stared at my pencil, frustrated. I sighed and glared at the pencil.

"What's up?" George said from the ceiling.

I jumped. "Why are you on the ceiling?!" I whisper yelled.

He laughed. "Relax; I just drank an anti-gravity potion." He saw me frowning.

"Don't worry, it's not dangerous."

I eyed the ceiling warily. "Uh huh, when does it wear off?"

He paled suddenly, "Fred how many seconds has it been?" Fred glanced at his watch. "Uh oh." He said.

George fell. Right on top of me. Ouch.

"You have ten five seconds to get off before I set fire to your head." I said dangerously quiet.

George's elbow was digging into my stomach, and let me assure you, it isn't comfortable. George hastily got up. "Sorry."

I groaned and massaged my stomach.

Thankfully my drawing hadn't been torn; I went back to it and picked up my fallen pencil. It still wasn't colored.

I groaned again. I was even madder than before now. I was glaring at the pencil pretending it was George's head.

Suddenly it vanished and in its place was a box of colored pencils. I rubbed my eyes, it was still there. I didn't do any magic, but then why was I holding a box of colored pencils?

"Uh, guys?" I called over to the twins.

"Yep." They said in unison not even taking their eyes off of their work.

"Did you change my pencil into a box of colored pencils?"

Fred came over and looked at it. "Nope. Did you?"

I shook my head hurriedly. "I didn't wave a wand or anything."

George came over. "Maybe it was accidental magic. Did you feel really happy or scared?"

I glared at him. "I was feeling very angry."

He backed away. "Hey I said I was sorry. But I think that proves it was accidental magic."

"Am I in trouble?" I said worriedly.

"Nah, it was an accident. Plus nobody can tell who cast the spell, it could have been mum and nobody's the wiser."

"Cool." I nodded and took out a blue pencil. I started to color the sky. The twins went back to their work.

The days flew by after that.

Every day I got to have a fantastic breakfast, and then George and Fred would take me out flying, I was getting pretty good. They were even tossing fake bludgers at me to dodge.

Then we would break for a small lunch and work on stuff for the joke shop or a small prank. It was slow going but we were making progress. Then we had a big dinner.

The only time I saw Percy was at meal times and he barely spoke unless someone was talking to him first. Ginny would often play with me after dinner. She enjoyed having another girl in the house besides her mother. But after just an hour she would tire and go to bed.

That's when we worked on pranks and stuff in the twin's room. We were working on puking pastels at the moment; we were close to a break through.

Some nights we stayed up late working on them. It was a common sight for Mrs. Weasley to come into their room in the morning to find us slumped over our work. She even took a picture of us.

I had pencils stuck in my messy hair, (it was impossible to tame it) George had a green goop all over his face; it had turned his skin blue. Fred's position was the best though.

He had one hand in a cauldron and was lying partway across the desk. Quite suddenly he rolled over in his sleep pushing George over and upsetting the cauldron causing it to fall on me spilling the red syrupy soup all over me. It had woken us all up and we were yelling silently at Fred in the picture.

Then it started over and we were sleeping again. I loved moving pictures.

She had even made copies and gave one for me to keep personally. It was currently sitting in the bottom of my Hogwarts trunk that Mrs. Weasley had gotten me.

Everybody but Ginny knew my secret situation, as George put it. Being considered too young, Ginny was told that I was a distant cousin. I was very excited about Hogwarts, Fred and George tried to act like it was nothing but I could tell that they were excited too.

Today was the last day until we went to Hogwarts. We had decided to take it easy on the planning and relax and enjoy the comforts at home right before going to school. I was in the middle of playing exploding snap with George and Fred was playing gob stones by himself.

I loved exploding snap, and since it was never explained how to play in the books I was really interested in learning.

There were two versions, as George said. The classical version was the easy one. We played with a set of self-shuffling cards. When you saw two identical cards we smacked the cards with the tip of our wands. The player gets one point. Like a muggle matching game.

The player with the most points wins the game. The hard part is the cards keep shuffling faster and faster.

I was so taken with the game, that George gave me his personal set. I threw it in the bottom of my trunk next to the picture.

The second version, is what Fred called the "_Patience_" Game, is a bit harder. You started with twenty cards and you reveal them in pairs. You have to find two identical pictures. But you had to be quick because cards explode soon after you reveal them for the first time (of course, if you don't find a pair before).

I found this one more difficult and preferred the first version.

I didn't like gob stones as much, partly because I was really bad at it and almost no one leaves a game without being covered with a putrid liquid.

It was very similar to playing marbles, only when you lose a point a gob stone squirts you with a putrid liquid.

There are three variants of Gobstones:

"_Classic_" Game is where you have to knock seven Gobstones out of the circle before your opponent does. The next one which I like the best, "_Jack Stone_" Game which is where after four snaps your Gobstone must be the one closest to the Jack Gobstone and the "_Snake Pit_" Game (which is similar to "_Jack Stone_", however instead of a Jack Gobstone there's a hole on the center of the circle).

Fred wasn't doing too well because he had no opponent and he was being continually squirted with goop.

So that was what we were doing when Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "There you three are!" She said.

"Professor McGonagall is here to help you with your stuff." She directed at me. She took in the sight of the room. "Have you packed yet?" She asked exasperated.

Nobody said anything for a moment. "Um…" Fred trailed off.

She threw her hands in the air, "GO PACK!" She yelled. "You leave tomorrow, and all you're doing is playing gob stones."

We all scrambled up, but she took me arm and pulled me out of the room. "You have to see McGonagall first."

I followed her down the stairs and walked over to where McGonagall was.

She raised her eyebrows at my disheveled appearance. "Miss Peverell, we need to get your story straight. You will be attending Hogwarts as a distant orphan cousin of Arthur Weasley."

I smiled, and I turned to Mrs. Weasley. "So that makes you my Aunt Molly."

She nodded. "I guess I am your Aunt Molly."

McGonagall cleared her throat. We hurriedly turned back to the situation.

She began again. "You were raised as a muggle so that will make up for your Swiss cheese knowledge of the wizard world."

I frowned. "I don't look like a Weasley. If anything I look like a Black."

"We already have a solution for that." She waved her wand over me and I felt a something icy come over me, then it was gone.

"I just cast a glamor hex on you. This is not permanent and here is the spell that will counter it." She handed me a slip of paper. **Obstrepat****. **It sounded Latin. Then again J.K Rowling did use a lot of her spells from Latin translations.

My new Aunt Molly handed me a mirror which I took gratefully.

My hair was still wavy and thick, but it was now a bright red. My eyes were the same, but my pale fair complexion was replaced with a freckled one. Anyone could tell I was a Weasley, but I still had the shell of Bellatrix Lestrange. Unless you were looking for her then no one would be able to tell it was a disguise.

I took out my wand and muttered the spell. Nothing happened.

"Try again. It's a difficult spell, but you need to master it." McGonagall said kindly.

I said it louder this time. Still nothing. I growled frustrated.

"Try again, this time visualize it."

I imagined myself changing. My skin would become freckled and hair would turn red. I imagined my new appearance.

I said it louder this time, slower. "Obstrepat."

I felt a warm pleasant sensation come over me. I looked into the mirror again. I looked normal. I said the spell again, and felt the cool sensation. Under the glamor I looked like a Weasley. I grinned proudly at myself.

"Well done." McGonagall said surprised. "I thought it would take you longer."

I put my wand in the pocket of my dress. McGonagall handed me a pile of books. I staggered under the weight. Aunt Molly took some of them so I didn't fall.

She handed me a folded pile of robes too. "I didn't have measurements so they might be a bit big, but Molly could probably shrink them if needed." I took them and set them down.

"Here are your books, plus a few I picked out for extracurricular reading." She said with a smile.

I thanked her set them on a nearby side table.

She also handed me a beginner's potion kit, with ingredients, as well as what I suspected were dragon hide gloves. After I had finished putting things down, she continued her monologue.

"Seeing as you know the future, I ask you not to reveal it to just anyone. Also don't reveal your real identity to just anyone either."

I laughed, "You make me sound like Super Man."

Aunt Molly and McGonagall looked at me as if I was crazy. "It's a muggle thing." I said quickly.

She nodded still confused. "After you have settled into school the headmaster would like to see you."

Frowning I said, "Why?"

"He would like to discuss a few things with you. He will send you the password when you have settled in."

It was my turn to nod and be confused.

"Alright." I said

"Then I need to be off, good luck Miss Peverell."

Then Professor McGonagall promptly walked out and dissaperated with a pop. I shook my head to clear it; it was still hard getting used to magic.

"Alright dear, you need to go pack. Yell, if you need any help."

I lugged my books upstairs and shoved them into my trunk tightly. Aunt Molly had kindly bought some non-school related robes, and I folded them nicely too.

Ginny came in at that point and I had to quickly make up a lie about my appearance.

"Are you Trixy?" Ginny asked warily.

"Yup, Fred and George tricked me into eating pranked sweet, and my appearance won't ware off for a while."

"Oh." Ginny said. She seemed to buy it.

I continued folding the robes McGonagall gave me. Then there was the dress I came in, after small hesitation I packed it to. I added my bag that had come with me. Luckily I still had the Harry Potter book with me. I decided to bring that up at the meeting with the headmaster.

Even after all that I still had room left.

I wasn't used to the wizard robes, and I was more comfy in muggle clothing, so I decided to ask Mrs. Weasley if I could take a trip into town for some muggle clothing. I did have spare muggle money.

Ginny watched me the whole time. Finally she spoke, "Are you leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

I smiled kindly at her. "Yes Ginny, me and the twins and Percy are leaving tomorrow."

"I want to go too." She whined.

"I want you to go too, but you're not eleven yet." I shuddered at the memory of what her real first year of Hogwarts would be like. Getting put under a trance by Voldemort and dragged down to the Chamber of Secrets was not something to look forward to.

Unless you were the insane Bellatrix Lestrange, but that's beside the point.

"Can your sneak me into your trunk?" I smiled at her Slytherin idea.

"I could, but would you want to be cramped in there for hours with no food or water? And what would your mother say when you went missing? I would get in huge trouble; do you want me to get into trouble?"

"No." Ginny said. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Besides, don't you want to stay with Ron and your parents?"

She hurriedly shook her head. "Ron just mopes around like a ghoul and it's too quiet when Fred and George are gone. I like when you're here because you will actually play with me instead of ignore me."

"Don't worry Ginny I'll send lots of letters and I'll make sure Fred and George do to."

Ginny nodded and ran out of the room. I hope I didn't upset her, but I couldn't not go to Hogwarts. I made sure everything was in place.

Just as I was shutting my trunk Fred and George came in. "Were all packed, but we couldn't fit all the plans in our trunks, do you have room in yours?" Fred asked.

Then he stopped and looked at my new appearance. "Trixy?"

"Yep, it me. I'm under a glamor so no one might recognize me. How do I look?"

"Like a Weasley." George said approvingly.

"Like an older creepy version of Ginny." Fred said.

I gave him a dirty look. "Thanks Fred."

"No problem." He said cheerily.

I re-opened my trunk and took the papers and other materials he handed me. "You know we could be in different houses, right?"

They stared at me blankly. "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't considered it yet."

"Alright," said George after a pause. "We won't tell you."

I put my head in my hands.

Fred broke the silence, "Do you know what houses me and George will end up in?"

"Yes." I grinned, glad I knew something he didn't.

He groaned. "Is it Gryffindor?" He asked excitedly.

I waved my finger in his face. "I can't tell you." I smirked.

"Please?"

"No." I said, enjoying the moment.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cauldron cake on top?"

"NO.!"

He pouted.

"I may know what house you two end up in, but I don't know where I will be." I sighed. I knew I could just ask for Gryffindor, but I wanted to be in the place where I'll belong.

"You know," I proposed. "If I was in a different house, it would be more beneficial to Operation W because my house would trust me better than if we were all in the same house."

"So you're saying," said Fred.

"If we were in different houses," said George.

"We would have more knowledge," Fred said.

"And people on our side, then if we were in," George said.

"The same houses?" Said Fred.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

They didn't seem taken with the idea. "But if we were all in the same house, we would have more classes together and we would be able to see each other more."

"That's another thing to consider." I nodded towards him.

"How could we prank people if we were in different houses? We wouldn't have time to plan it all out. Forget about Operation W." Said George.

"Look, I don't know what house I'll get sorted too. I'm just pointing out the ups and downs of each idea." I reassured.

They seemed okay with that. I decided to see if they wanted to go to town with me.

"Hey guys, I need some muggle clothes for school, you wanna come to town with me?"

"Town?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Like muggle town?" George asked equally incredulously.

"Is there another?" I asked, jokingly.

"No, it's just that we don't go to town."

I frowned, "Well, why not?"

George looked puzzled. "Were wizards and there not."

"So?" I put my hands on my hips. "That's not a reason to discriminate."

"Well, mum and dad never took us and we have everything we need here." Fred tried to explain.

"And," George lowered his voice, "Dad took Bill and Charlie once when they were little. We don't know what happened, and they refuse to speak of it, but the ministry came in and had to erase a lot of memories."

"Mum, has avoided talking about it like the plague, and so we never go to town."

I nodded, now understanding his resentment of the town.

But that didn't erase the fact that I wanted to go into town. "Okay, if she asks then tell her I went for a walk."

I started to leave and grabbed my bag. Fred caught my shoulder, "Wait you can't go alone."

I grinned, he taken the bait. I put an annoyed expression on my face.

"Well why not?"

"Uh…." Fred stammered. "George?"

George cleared his throat. "Well, you see… um… Fred?"

I smiled triumphantly, "You two can't think of a reason."

"Well no…" Fred said.

"Fine. You win, well come with you." George said defeated.

"Great." I said and dragged the twins out of the room.

They were nervous when we passed Aunt Molly in the hallway, but we soon were out of the house.

The air was fresh and the sun was shining. I felt so light and happy. The only thing bringing me down were Fred and George lagging behind.

After a fifteen minute walk, it was longer than I expected, we came to the bustling town. I saw a clothing shop and went in. Fred and George were fidgety and nervous.

I ignored them and went right to the clearance rack seeing as I didn't have much muggle money. Ten minutes later I had two very cheap outfits and went to pay.

The clerk took in our strange attire. "Um pardon me, but what are you wearing?"

"Were playing magic." I said in a cute little kid voice. George gripped my hand. I pushed him away.

The clerk laughed, "That's nice dear." She said, not believing me.

She rang me up and I paid.

The walk back was quiet, but it was clear that I was gloating. Aunt Molly didn't even notice that we were gone. I put the clothes in my trunk with a smirk.

Dinner was amazing, and Aunt Molly kept making sure we had packed. I played another game of Exploding Snap with Fred and George and then played with Ginny because I felt bad.

Percy was holed up in his room as usual. I made sure to call an early night so I wouldn't be tired in the morning. Ginny was happy that I was actually sleeping in her room.

I was excited though. Tomorrow I would go to Hogwarts. Tomorrow I would learn magic.

It was exciting and scary.

I dreamed of the Weasley's joke shop that night.

**That chapter took all day. The glamor spell is actually glamor translated into Latin, I didn't just make it up. I loved making her a co-owner of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. **

**I need help though, should I send her to Gryffindor, or not.**

**I think I will send her to Gryffindor. Unless any of you come up with a good argument against it.**

**Next chapter she goes to Hogwarts. **


	6. Sorting

Waking up is never a joy.

That was my first thought as Ginny was shaking me. I groaned and sat up, "You know, by now I thought you would get that I'm not a morning person."

Ginny grinned. "Mum said if you don't get up she'll burn all of your chocolate frog cards."

I had gained quite a few over the course of my stay and I even had a few rare ones. It would be terrible if she destroyed them. Even the thought was terrible.

With that as my incentive as well as knowing how Molly could get when we were running late, I got up. Ginny went down for breakfast. Then it hit me like a ton a bricks. I was going to Hogwarts. I was going to learn magic. I felt so giddy, I practically started singing.

That put a new spring in my step and I hurriedly got dressed. Halfway through getting my wizard robes on I remembered that we had to go to Kings Cross in muggles clothes. I clenched my jaw and opened my trunk. The muggle clothes were at the very bottom and to make me even angrier the top slammed on my head. I saw stars five minutes afterwards.

When I finally came down to breakfast I was sleep deprived, had a killer headache, and extremely annoyed. So you can imagine when something wet hit my new shirt that I just put on, I would snap at the person who threw it.

George was the unlucky person. He had flung some sort of goo balloon at me. I whirled around and flung right back at him. "DO NOT MESS WITH ME GEORGE, I AM IN A BAD MOOD." I yelled.

The projectile hit him full in the face with a satisfying slap.

He knew better than to aggravate me further. Molly watched the exchange expressionless. Poor woman, she was probably used to this behavior by now.

She handed me a cup of coffee. "Here, drink this dear. It helps." I took it with a grimace. She reminded me of Lupin when he offered Harry chocolate.

To my surprise it did help. It helps with the headache and sleep deprivation. She even scourgified my shirt. Mrs. Weasley rocks.

I got a bit of toast and bacon and sat down. The rest of the morning was peaceful until Percy happened to glance at the clock.

That got us all into a frenzy and soon we were rushing around packing last minute things and dragging our trunks to the car.

Arthur Weasley even showed up to see us off. He had been getting held up at work an awful lot lately.

He gave us all toads, they were big and fat with warts. Fred and George looked distastefully at them but I liked mine. It was just a misunderstood animal.

The twins were excited and to tell you the truth I was too. We were jumping in our seats. At least I think it was the excitement, it was either that or the coffee.

Ginny had begged to go as well, so Molly took us all. When we finally got to the Hogwarts Express, we had five minutes to go.

We vaulted onto the train with two minutes left. The whistle was blaring when we finally found an empty compartment. Percy went along with his friends. I heard them talking about some sort of summer homework.

We all sat down to take a breather when we remembered to say goodbye. We all rushed to the window.

If you ever think about sticking three heads out of a train window, don't do it. Somehow Fred, George and I crammed all of our heads out of the window and yelled goodbye to Molly Weasley, Ron, and Ginny. Then as the train rounded the corner, we tried to pull away at the same time.

Now three heads is a lot to fit into a window. If three people decide to pull away at the same time, those three people will get stuck.

"Owww!" We groaned. We all pulled away again. We were still stuck.

"I think we're stuck." Fred said.

"Nah, really?" I said trying to tug my head free.

"OW... OW …OW…" George said with each tug.

"Guys, the wind is making my eyes water." Fred complained.

"Not helping Fred. Really not helping." I said.

After several more attempts of pulling away at once and then pulling away one at a time, we were still stuck. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Okay does anyone know a spell?" I panted.

"…" Said George.

"…" Said Fred.

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. I thought of the few spells that I knew off hand. I could use REDUCTO but that might destroy the window making us fall into the country side breaking several bones.

BOMBARDIA would be even worse. I racked my brains, trying to find a spell. FLIPENDO was an option, but I couldn't remember if that flipped the other person or shoved them away. Suddenly I remembered MOBILICORPUS. I knew a corpse was a dead body, and mobile was moving. Would I have to kill one of the twins to move them?

I wouldn't kill them but, it could do no harm in trying MOBLICORPUS. I tried to get my wand, but I couldn't reach it. George had forced me to move onto the seat and press my arm against the wall. Fred was in the same position only on the other side of the compartment. George was the only one standing.

"Hey guys, my wand is in my robe pocket can one of you reach it?"

George hit me in the head with his hand. "That's not my pocket, is it George?" I growled.

"Sorry." He said apologetic.

He handed my wand a second later.

I grinned; I was going to enjoy this. "Okay guys, this won't hurt a bit."

George tensed beside me; I could only assume Fred was doing the same. "Trixy what are you going to do?" He said slowly.

"Either I am going to move one of you to the other side of the compartment or I am going to flip one of you to the other side of the compartment."

George whimpered.

"Just close your eyes and count to three, it will all be over soon." I lifted my wand.

"WAIT—" He was stalling now. "Why do we have to count to three?"

"When you get a shot a mother tells there kid to count to three so it will distract you from the pain."

"What's a shot?" Fred asked.

"It's an injection." I told him.

"What's an injection?"

I was getting annoyed now. "It's where a muggle doctor sticks needles into your skin so you won't get sick."

Both twins' voices were dripping with horror. "Why would someone stick needles in your skin?"

I wanted to ignore them and do the spell, but I felt a need to explain. "A doctor is like a wizard healer, and they give you a shot, only to puncture your skin so they can get the medicine straight into your blood."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw George turning green. "Don't you dare get sick." I warned. The wind was blowing right into my face and if he vomited I would get hit. I needed to say the spell fast.

"FLIPPENDO." I commanded strongly. I pointed my wand at George. He flew backward with a yell.

It worked, I must admit I was surprised. He crashed into the opposing seat rubbing his head. "Uhg, I think you nearly beheaded me."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my head back into the compartment. Fred closed the window with a relieved sigh.

"Don't worry; you probably didn't even get a concussion." I said to the worried looking George.

"What's a concussion?" he asked.

"I think its internal bleeding within the brain." I said before I could stop myself.

George moaned and clutched his head. Great, now he thought he had a concussion.

Great. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Fred started laughing. Just then the candy lady showed up, perfect timing.

"Candy from the trolley dears?" she said sweetly.

Then she stopped and actually looked at the situation. Fred was coughing/laughing uncontrollably; George was rocking back and forth holding his head gingerly and moaning like a ghoul. I was trying my best to look comforting but probably looked awkward just standing there.

Fred and George didn't even look up at her arrival. Well Fred did, but he just laughed harder when he saw her.

McGonagall had given Molly money, which she had given to me. I wasn't really familiar with the currency but from the weight, I knew it was a lot.

The trolley lady was staring at us open mouthed trying to find words.

I cleared my throat, bringing her attention to me. "How much for a pumpkin pasty? I've been dying to try them." I tried to distract her.

"Two sickles, dear. Uh, are they alright?" she said looking uneasily at the two twins. "Do you need me to get somebody?"

"Uh, no. They're fine, just a little, um… yeah." I said trying to sound confident and sure of myself and totally failing.

True to my assumption, she did not look reassured. She handed me the pumpkin pasty wordlessly. I gave her the two sickles quickly. "There really alright once you get to know them." I gestured to the two red heads.

She shook her head. "Good luck." And she closed the compartment door.

I smacked my forehead. "Way to go, guys. We made a really great first impression."

Fred finally calmed down and George stopped moaning.

They stared hungrily at the pumpkin pasty.

"You two are quite the drama queens." I rambled on.

Fred inched forward towards the pumpkin treat that I set on the seat.

"I mean, that lady probably thinks were crazy." I said pretend glaring at them.

George reached out a tentative hand towards the delicacy wrapped in plastic.

"And then she's going to tell all the staff at Hogwarts." I said smirking at his attempt to get my pumpkin pasty.

I literally saw drool dripping out of Fred's mouth. George was pulling the treat towards him slowly trying not to make the cellophane crinkle.

I slammed my hand down on his wrist. "You really didn't think I didn't see you. I'm not an idiot. I have eagle eyes." I boasted proudly.

He pouted and released my treat. I unwrapped it and broke it into three pieces. "But, because I'm a nice person I will share." I smiled at their twin grins.

After we ate we played a few games of exploding snap and even one game of gob stones. I guess we had maybe an hour left when we got bored. I took out my wand and studied it trying to find something to do.

I even poked my toad with it a few times. Seeing my idea, Fred and George did the same. Nothing happened except the occasional sparks and flashes of light.

"You know," Fred broke the silence. "My brother Bill told me a spell."

I looked up interested. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat, "Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat toad yellow." He pointed it at his toad.

I laughed remembering the fake spell they supposedly told Ron in the first book. Light erupted from his wand and the toad was blasted back into the wall. It quickly hopped behind me.

Fred sighed disappointedly, "Didn't think it would work, but Bill swore it was a real spell."

"Maybe we can teach it to Ron when he goes to Hogwarts." George suggested.

I grinned, this was too good.

Soon we had to change into our robes. Frankly I didn't feel like it.

"Why would we need too, were only going to eat and then go to bed." I explained.

Fred and George shook their heads and went off to change in the bathroom. I took the outer robe and buttoned it all the way up so no one could see what I was wearing underneath. Perfect.

They came back and we played a few more games.

Finally we arrived, I was getting excited.

"Firs' years, over here!" said a voice. I turned and saw Hagrid, my eyes bugged out and fought to keep in my gasp. He was bigger than I imagined. The movie version of him was way too small.

We all clamored into a boat, but there must have been an odd number of first years because, no one asked to join us. We set off causing ripples on the clear lake. It was the perfect night for this, the moon wasn't quite full but very close, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The night air felt nice against my skin.

I looked a little to my left and saw Hogwarts. There was simply no way to describe it. It was better than the movie, and the book combined.

I let my drag across the black water, it was freezing. I eyed it carefully, "I wonder what Hagrid would do if someone fell in."

Fred started rocking the boat, I glared at him. George started rocking too. I just had to give them idea, so stupid.

"Guys," I pleaded. "It's freezing cold out there, besides what about the giant squid?" Maybe that would defer them.

If anything my speech seemed to egg them on. "Come on Trixy. Where is your Gryffindor spirit?" We were taking on water now, it sloshed against my feet freezing my toes. "Maybe I'm not a Gryffindor." I countered defiantly.

We were in the middle of the lake now, probably at its deepest point. "Trixy, you have to admit this would be fun. What a great story you can tell, how you took a swim in the Black Lake on your 'first year' trip to the castle." George cajoled.

I glared; no it would not be fun. But on the plus side it wouldn't be my fault either. "Guys…" I said uncertainly.

"Great." The boat rocked dangerously.

"Good choice."

"Here…" I almost fell out. Some students in the adjacent boats were starting to stare.

"We…" I gripped the sides and opened my mouth to protest, but it was too late.

"GO!"

And the boat tipped, plunging us under the icy blackness.

Now, never ever decide that you should you fall in a lake that you know is freezing cold. Just don't.

The first thing I thought when I hit the water was. _I am such an idiot._

My second thought was, _God this water is cold._

Thankfully my wand was tucked safely in my trunk and not floating to the bottom of the lake. I kicked to the surface and sucked in a huge breath.

The boat was turned completely upside down in the lake. The twins were whipping their heads around looking for something. Probably Me, I thought smugly.

They hadn't seen me yet, _time for some revenge._ I ducked back under the boat hoping there was air trapped under it. There was, I sucked in another breath. I treaded water and shivered. I didn't know how long it takes to die of hyperthermia, so I hoped that Fred and George would start panicking soon.

I heard a deep muffled voice, Hagrid I guess? Something hit the side; they were going to turn over the boat.

I took another deep breath and played dead man in the water. It wasn't easy trying to keep from shivering. I felt the boat move off of me and Hagrid grab me. I fought to keep still.

"Trixy, I didn't mean too." sobbed Fred. Or maybe it was George, I couldn't tell from where I was.

I was hauled onto the recently overturned boat.

"It was an accident, honest." George's voice shook. I was genuinely touched.

"Don't die Trixy."

"Please don't die."

"We didn't mean to."

"Were sorry."

I shifted and pretended to groan and cough. The twins gasped and rushed to my side. "Give 'er some air." Hagrid told them.

We docked and Hagrid carried me off to the shore. As soon as I hit the ground the twins started yelling apologies in my face. I started laughing, and that ended there apologies abruptly.

"Guys, I am sorry to say this *hysterical laughing* but *more laughing*I'm totally fine."

"What?" They said at the exact same time.

"I need to get ye to the hospital wing." Hagrid informed me.

"I'm completely fine." I told him. I turned back to the twins. "I'm not dead, thankfully, but I am freezing." I rubbed my arms in emphasis.

"What?" They said again.

"Ye really need to go see Madam Pomfry." Hagrid insisted.

"I'm completely fine." I insisted back. Apparently he didn't take no for an answer, because he picked me up and started carrying me towards the castle.

"First years," He called over his shoulder. "Follow me."

The first years looked up from the spectacle and followed obediently. Fred and George were apologizing relentlessly despite my confession. I was ignoring them and arguing with Hagrid about my apparent need for the hospital wing. It was humiliating being carried.

When we finally made it to the castle and opened the huge doors, Peeves was there. He was a rather pudgy ghost with a perpetual sneer written on his face. Hagrid finally set me down, probably so he could report to McGonagall.

Peeve's was dropping water balloons from the ceiling. Several students scattered to the sides of the corridor. A few tried to catch them but when they managed it they exploded anyway. One hit me, but I was already wet so it didn't make much of a difference. However it did annoy me. I stood my ground and put on the meanest glare I could muster.

"Knock it off you stupid poltergeist!" I yelled up at him. Some of the first years near me moved away.

"Oooh, ickle firstie has quite a temper, doesn't she?" He dropped another balloon right on my face. I shivered.

"PEEEEVES!" I growled, shaking my fists. George tapped my shoulder. "WHAT?" I rounded on him. He gestured behind me. I looked. The glare slid off my face like the water dripping through my hair.

"Ahem." McGonagall cleared her throat.

I felt Fred and George come up on either side on me. At least they demonstrated Gryffindor bravery in this instance.

"Would you three like to explain why you are ten minutes late, dripping wet, and yelling so the whole castle can hear you?!" She directed the last bit at me; I turned red and tried to melt into the floor. I hadn't realized I'd been that loud.

"…Well?" She asked after no one said anything. I shuffled my feet.

She grimaced. "No one will explain?" She said exasperated. Another long pause.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Congratulations," She said after moment. "You three have broken the school record of getting the earliest detention."

"Gosh Professor, were honored." Fred said, while mock kneeling.

A murmur of giggles broke the tense silence. McGonagall glared at them all.

"Honestly, you haven't been sorted yet." She threw her hands up in the air. "Even the Marauders had the decency to wait a day."

"The Marauders?" George asked while Fred got up.

McGonagall shook her head. "Old students who held the previous detention record."

I grinned. I wish I got stuck back in the Marauders Era, that would be one interesting year. I heard the rivalry between James and Lily was legendary.

"You think that's funny, Peverell?" McGonagall snapped. I shook my head hurriedly. She was scary when she wanted to be. She put her head in her hands again.

"You might as well go on in." She struggled with the heavy doors, Hagrid helped her open them.

"Thank you Hagrid." She led us in. Wow, she must have been really annoyed, she forgot to give us the house speech.

Everyone was dead quiet and staring at us. My face only got redder. We were still wet and that made it all the more reason to have people stare at us.

"Oy, could you shout any louder? I don't think the centaurs in the forest heard ya!" Someone cat-called.

I groaned and looked at the stone floor. "Oy, shut up." Fred yelled back. I smiled at him. I was grateful, that took guts.

"Mr. Weasley, don't make me add another detention." She said sharply. I gritted my teeth and patted his arm. He smiled warmly.

"Don't mention it, Trix." He whispered. I annoyed him further by _not mentioning_ it and ignoring him.

We had reached the end of the long walk to the front of the hall. There, the sorting hat stood, or rather sat, on the stool. I was giddy with excitement.

McGonagall stomped up to the stool and grabbed her long furled list.

"Daniele Abt." She began. And so it went on for a while. The only names I recognized were Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson.

I started to pay attention when the names started coming closer and closer to Peverell.

"Patterson, Jackson." This time it took at least two nail biting minutes. "Ravenclaw!."

Finally, "Peverell, Trixy." McGonagall said with a smirk.

I took a deep breath and strode up confidently. I sat down elegantly and folded my legs, I heard McGonagall chuckle. She dropped the hat over my head. It fell over my eyes; I resisted the urge to pull it properly over my head. The suddenly I heard the hat in my head.

A lot of strange things have happened in my life. Especially in the past few weeks, but hearing a hat in your head definitely made the top ten.

"_Hello traveler."_

"Traveler?" I asked.

"_You're obviously not from here. But you're not exactly a time traveler either."_

"Oh."

"_But where to put you… That's the real question."_

"Really? Maybe that's why they call you the Sorting Hat."

"_Sarcastic one, aren't you? Definitely not a Slytherin."_

"Why not?"

"_Slytherin's say what they mean, they don't be sarcastic." The hat scoffed._

"How would you even know? I bet some Slytherin's can be sarcastic. Besides, you're older than sarcasm."

The hat laughed inside my head. _"So I am, so I am. But you're distracting me. Taking too long, much too long."_

"Is that really my fault? You can usually sort students in half a second."

"_Very observant and very impulsive. Good for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Nice, but not nice enough. That rules out Hufflepuff."_

"Why can't there be mean Hufflepuffs?"

"_That's like asking why there isn't dark sunshine."_

"Wasn't Nymphadora Tonks a Hufflepuff?"

"_Yes, so?"_

"I bet she could be mean sometimes."

"_How would I know? I sit in a dusty cupboard for a year coming up with stupid rhyming songs that convey the same message over and over."_

"Oh, woe are you." I mocked.

"_Yes, woe is me."_ It agreed.

"What kind of name is Hufflepuff anyway? It's like a Pokémon."

"_What in the blue blazes is a Pokémon?" _

"What in the blue blazes is a blue blazes?"

"_Getting impatient, aren't we?"_

"Just SORT ME already!" My stomach growled. I punched the knot in my stomach to stop it.

"_You know you've been talking out loud this entire time?"_

My heart stopped. "You mean, they can hear every word we've said?" I said barely breathing.

The hat chuckled. _"No. They have heard every word that you've said."_

"Crap." I said flatly.

"_Yes it certainly is."_

"Please sort me." I said politely through gritted teeth.

"_Very well. You don't have the patience to be a Ravenclaw, so that's out. You are kind and loyal, but not Hufflepuff kind and loyal, so that's out too. Due to your circumstances, you will be extremely cunning and manipulative with using your knowledge of our supposed future. But I can sense that's not who you really are."_

"Lovely."

"…_So that leaves Gryffindor. But you're not a true Gryffindor either. So we have reached a seldom reached impasse. You have a choice now."_

"You mean after all that I can choose which bloody house I want to bloody be in?!" I whisper yelled at the hat, having given up on speaking in my head.

"_Yup."_

But before I could say my desired house Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"_Students, let us have a round of applause for our first Hat-Stall in fifty years."_

That gave me pause in my thinking. I never thought I could be a hatstall.

Students hesitantly clapped. Whispers spread about the room telling those who didn't know what a hatstall was. To my current knowledge, you had to take at least 5 minutes to sort for you to be a hat stall.

I knew McGonagall was a hatstall. I felt strangely proud, but also very impatient.

"I choose Gryffindor." I told the hat after the applause died down.

"_Are you quite sure, there's no going back."_

I closed my eyes and counted to ten in order to avoid setting fire to the hat.

"Quite, so bloody sort me before I kill you."

"_Hmmm, testy aren't we? Very well."_

And then out loud the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a stunned silence. McGonagall lifted the hat from my head. I shakily stood up and took my first step towards the house table. Then I heard soft solitary clapping. I looked up at the heads table and saw Dumbledore applauding.

He was joined by two more sets of applauding. This time it was Fred and George. I gave them a grin, and barely a second later the whole hall snapped out of the reverie and applauded. I made my way to the Gryffindor table.

I sat through the rest of the sorting in a daze. Only snapping out of it when the twins were sorted.

Right before the food would appear, the Headmaster gave a little speech.

"Welcome back old students and welcome new students. Congratulations to our hatstall who is now sorted into Gryffindor. Let me remind students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and Filibuster Fireworks are also illegal. Mr. Filch wishes me to remind you that the restricted section of the library is indeed restricted and anyone who wishes to use that section will have to obtain a teachers note."

He took a breath.

"With no further ado…" but he was interrupted by McGonagall tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to her and nodded.

"Professor McGonagall wishes to remind Trixy Peverell, Fred and George Weasley that they have lost five house points each and will serve their detention on the coming Friday for the disturbance during their arrival."

There were a few groans and more laughs at that news. Percy congratulated us on our sorting and dried out our robes for us. I was immensely grateful and vowed to learn that charm for myself.

Soon our plates were heaped with food. I spied mashed potatoes and heaped my plate with them. Nothing else, just potatos. Fred and George looked at my choice.

"Don't judge me." I said with my mouth full.

They turned back to their own food. All too soon, it was time for bed. The Gryffindor prefects led us to the tower and gave us the password. I said G'night to the twins and headed up to bed. Without getting undressed, I face planted onto the bed and fell asleep without even bothering to check who my new dorm mates were.

It had been a long day.

**McGonagall P.O.V**

"Peverell, Trixy." I called, begging to God she wasn't in my house. I'd give half my vault for that nightmare to end up in Snape's house. Let him deal with her. Oh, how I hated Snape. He would always jeer and brag about how great and brilliant his snakes were and how temperamental and trouble causing my lions were. After what Peverell demonstrated this evening, I was sorely wishing for the sorting hat to dump in that greasy gits house.

She walked up smoothly and crossed her legs defiantly when she sat on the rickety stool. Water was dripping all over the floor. I grimaced; I should have cast a dry spell on the trio.

I dropped the hat on her head and prepared myself for the coming wait.

"Traveler?" She said out loud. Oooh this was too good. She didn't know she was talking out loud. I loved when this happened to students, it made the sorting interesting.

"Oh."

"Really? Maybe that's why they call you the Sorting Hat."

She was getting snappy. Annoyed. Sounded like she had a short temperature, right up Severus's ally.

"Why not?"

Now she was arguing. Didn't like where the hat wanted to put her.

"How would you even know? I bet some Slytherin's can be sarcastic. Besides, you're older than sarcasm." She said.

Oh, she wanted to be put into Slytherin?

"Is that really my fault? You can usually sort students in half a second."

She was right; sorting on average didn't take this long.

"Why can't there be mean Hufflepuffs?"

"Wasn't Nymphadora Tonks a Hufflepuff?"

"I bet she could be mean sometimes."

She was getting off topic. I fidgeted. And put my hands on my hips. I looked up at the head table, some of the teachers were whispering. I frowned; they were setting a bad example for the students. Sure enough, some of the students were whispering.

"Oh, woe is you."

"What kind of name is Hufflepuff anyway? It's like a Pokémon."

Hmmm, didn't sound like she'd do well in Hufflepuff.

"What in the blue blazes is a blue blazes?"

She was really getting angry. My heart sank as I realized it was possible I could end up with her in my house for a very long seven years.

"Just SORT ME already!"

Yup, very temperamental. I inwardly groaned; it wasn't hard to predict where she could end up. There was still a little hope for Slytherin. Most students didn't realize how alike Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were.

This was taking very long. I think she was up to the 4 minute part by now.

There was a pause and then she whispered, so I could barely hear.

"You mean, they can hear every word we've said?"

I loved it when the students finally realized they had said their thoughts out loud.

Another long pause and then, "Crap.".

I fought my own laughter.

"Please sort me." She said in a fake sweet tone.

"Lovely." She agreed with whatever the hat had said.

"You mean after all that I can choose which bloody house I want to bloody be in?!" She whisper yelled at the hat.

I was impressed. Not many students were allowed to put in their choice. I remember my choice. The hat gave me a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Luckily I chose Gryffindor.

Suddenly Dumbledore cleared his throat, _"Students, let us have a round of applause for our first Hat-Stall in fifty years."_

A hatstall?! Now I was definitely impressed. The only hatstalls I knew that were still living were Professor Flitwick and I.

Students hesitantly clapped. I willed them to clap harder; it was an honor to be a hatstall. She should feel proud.

"I choose Gryffindor." I heard her say. Oh well, it couldn't be that bad having her in my house.

Another pause. "Quite, so bloody sort me before I kill you." My heart stopped when I heard that. She put so much menace into it, if it weren't for my long built up Gryffindor courage I would have flinched. I think I even saw the hat quiver.

And then the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I put on a brave face and tried not to grimace to bad.

There was a stunned silence. I lifted the hat from the small girls head. She stood up slowly. Poor girl, no one was clapping.

Then I heard it. I looked up at the heads table and saw Dumbledore applauding. I smiled, always so kind. Then the two boys that she got detention with, Fred and George Weasley I think, started cheering. My smile widened, that was good of them. I hope they would end up in Gryffindor. They probably would, seeing that they were Weasleys.

Then the whole hall broke into applause I joined them full heartedly.

After the sorting was done, I mentally tallied all the new additions to my house. There were three more girls besides Trixy Peverell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Patricia Stimpson. There were four boys to equal the amount of the Gryffindor girls. Kenneth Towler, Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins.

Not a bad year.

I headed up to the Teachers table to wait for Dumbledore to give his speech.

"Welcome back old students and welcome new students. Congratulations to our hatstall who is now sorted into Gryffindor. Let me remind students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and Filibuster Fireworks are also illegal. Mr. Filch wishes me to remind you that the restricted section of the library is indeed restricted and anyone who wishes to use that section will have to obtain a teachers note."

I suddenly thought of the detention that I gave out earlier this evening. I never specified when they were to serve their detention. Another thought stabbed at me, I didn't take any house points either.

"With no further ado…" I quickly tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder. He turned to me.

"Could you remind the two youngest Weasleys and Miss Peverell that they have a detention to serve this Friday?"

He chuckled and nodded. He was about to turn back, but I interrupted. "Could you also take 5 house points from them?"

"Of course, Minerva." He chuckled again.

"Professor McGonagall wishes to remind Trixy Peverell, Fred and George Weasley that they have lost five house points each and will serve their detention on the coming Friday for the disturbance during their arrival."

Laughter rang out through the hall mixed with noises of disapproval from some of the Gryffindor. I giggled as well. I glanced down at the three children of which the announcement addressed. All three of them were hunched down in their seats. The color of their faces matched their hair. I grinned with satisfaction.

Finally the food arrived.

**And they lived happily ever after. Just kidding. I'm sorry that's it late.**

**I hope this is a satisfactory make up.**


	7. The lake, again

Trixy P.O.V

"Should we wake her up?" whispered someone.

"I don't know, she looks really out of it." Whispered another.

I groaned and rolled over.

"She's awake." said a new voice.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Clustered around my bed were three girls. Uhg, it was way too early to deal with this. I sighed and rubbed my eyes again. "Uh, can I help you?" I asked, trying to keep annoyance out of my tone.

"Sorry, we wanted to introduce ourselves before breakfast. " Said a pale skinny girl.

"Oh, right." I said and stood up. I opened my trunk and grabbed my hair brush so I could banish the snarls that had moved into my hair overnight.

I could feel all of the girl's eyes on me. It was getting disturbing. "You wanted to introduce yourselves?" I prompted.

"Right, sorry. I'm Patricia Stimpson." The pale one said.

"Nice to meet you." I told her and started fishing in my trunk for school clothes.

"I'm Angelina Johnson." I stopped fishing and looked up. Was it _the_ Angelina Johnson, quidditch protégée?

"You don't happen to be really awesome at quidditch, do you?" I asked.

She blinked in surprise, "Uh, sort of."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

She looked like she was about to ask how I knew she was good at quidditch, but I quickly moved on before that could happen. I looked to the last girl.

"And you are?"

"Alicia Spinnet." She said quietly. Hmm, she would also on the quidditch team. The only girl I didn't know was Patricia Stimpson. I wondered why she was never mentioned in the books. She looked pretty nice.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Trixy Peverell." I smiled sweetly and walked into the bathroom with my clothes and tooth brush. Five minutes later I came out looking presentable and ready for breakfast.

"Do any of you know how to get to breakfast?" I asked patting my stomach.

"My older brother said to follow all the other students and we'll eventually end up in the Great Hall." Patricia said.

"Isn't he helpful?" I muttered sarcastically. I picked up my bag and filled it with my school books. They all stared at me funny again. "Can't we ask the older students in the common room?" I said walking to the door.

"There all gone." Angelina said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Breakfast is almost over." Angelina told me as I led everyone out into the deserted common room.

"WHAT?!" I whirled around.

"There's fifteen minutes left." Alicia said.

"Why didn't Fred or George wake me up?" I demanded.

"The two red heads? They tried, it was quite funny actually, and they slid down the stairs." Patricia said with mirth.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that little fact. I mentally noted to read my Harry Potter book cover to cover, to have the best advantage I could in this world.

"Forget them. Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked. They fidgeted and looked down. Alicia started playing with her hair. I groaned and jogged to the portrait hole.

We spent ten minutes wandering, until an unusually helpful ghost pointed us in the right direction. We half ran to our table and clamored into our seats. I grabbed a piece of toast and generously applied butter and cinnamon. I had just shoved half of it into my mouth when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around slowly.

McGonagall stood there with my class schedule in her hand. She handed it to me, frowning. "Cutting it a bit close Peverell." I could only nod.

"Please try not to make it a habit. I hate taking points from my own house." With that happy note, she left to give out the remaining schedules to my dorm mates. I chewed and swallowed.

"We tried to wake you." Fred said, coming to sit by me.

"But your dorm has an anti-boys charm on it." Fred said, coming to sit on my other side.

"It's the stairs, not the dorm. Anyway, what'd you get?" I pointed towards his schedule.

He scanned it with a sour expression. "Potions with the Ravenclaws, Transfiguration, Lunch, Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Break, Double History of magic with the Slytherins, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Oh, and Astronomy on Wednesday."

George glanced at his. "Pretty much the same mate, except I switch Potions with Transfiguration." He paused and then groaned. "Rats. I've gotten Astronomy twice this week."

I looked at mine. "History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, Herbology with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Lunch, Charms with Hufflepuffs, break, Defense against the Dark arts, and then Transfiguration with Ravenclaw." I looked for Astronomy. "Cool, I have Astronomy on Wednesday too."

"No potions?" George asked.

"Not on Monday." I replied.

"We don't have many classes together." Fred said grumpily.

"It's not all bad; we have Charms, break and lunch, and Astronomy." I said half heartily.

Fred looked at all of our schedules again. "Oh, look. We have flying lessons together on Friday."

"Still not a lot." George complained. He eyed my toast and took grabbed it.

"Relax Sherlock; this is only Monday's time table." I said grabbing it back while in the process crushing a bunch of it.

I glanced around at the hall. I dropped the toast, the hall was almost empty.

"We've got to go to classes!" I said alarmed. I grabbed my school bag and started to run. I stopped once I realized that Fred and George weren't with me. I whirled around to yell at them, just to see them relaxing and eating toast. George was eating my toast, I realized with anger. I stomped back over to our breakfast spot.

"Are you coming?" I said to them.

"Nope." George said taking another bite out of _My _toast.

"Why would we?" Fred said picking up a doughnut.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we go to a magic school where they expect us to learn." I said worriedly. I did not want another detention. It was bad enough we had one on Friday. I was not looking forward to it.

"Of course we go to a school that expects us to learn, but just not today." Fred told me lazily. We were the only ones left at the Gryffindor table now.

"Why not?" I said curiously. "Do you have something better to do?"

"Yup."

"Sleep."

"Explore."

"Prank."

"Be lazy."

I shook my head. "Do you want another detention?"

"You really don't know, do you?" George said finishing my toast.

"Know what?" I said defensively. I hated being out of the loop.

The twins were snickering now. I put my bag down and glared. The twins snickered harder.

"What?" I said.

"It's Saturday." Fred choked out. He let loose another bout of laughter.

"What?" I repeated.

"It's Saturday." Fred also repeated.

"That can't be right." I murmured. In the books it was always a Monday when Harry started school. I couldn't think of single day when he started term on a weekend. I sat down trying to figure it.

"What can't be right?" George asked.

"Is it something about the future?" Fred asked.

"You can't keep asking about the 'future'." I told him.

"Fine, why don't we call it Operation F, then?"

I contemplated it. "Sure, whatever."

"Okay, then. Is this something about Operation F?"

I nodded. "In the books term always started on a Monday."

"That can't be right." George said. "Term always starts on September 1st. It can't be a Monday every year. Besides we spent September 1st on the train. Classes start on the 2nd."

"September 2nd, 1989 is a Saturday. Next year it'll be a Sunday, and so on..." Fred added.

"She must have gotten it wrong." I said with awe.

"She?"

"The author." I clarified.

Fred shook his head. "You know how hard this is to believe, right?"

"Yup."

"It's not everyday someone says your whole life is fictional, literally."

"Believe me, I know."

"It would be easier to believe you hit your head somewhere and ended up at our house."

I nodded wearily. I had been trying not to think about anything that reminded me of my predicament. I tried just to focus on the fun part of my situation. Like meeting my favorite Harry Potter characters.

Quickly trying to find a distraction, I bolted upright. "Why'd they try to wake me up?"

The twins looked confused.

"I could've just slept in today." I said angrily.

They started laughing again. "They probably wanted to get you up for breakfast."

"Who cares about breakfast? I could have just eaten lunch." I pouted.

"C'mon, the teachers are giving us funny looks." George announced and pointed up at the head table. Snape was looking right at me. The books did not do him justice.

Instead of quailing beneath his gaze, I gave the biggest grin I could muster. After two seconds I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed my bag and started to walk out as quickly as I could without waiting for Fred and George.

As soon as I through those massive doors I waited for Fred and George to appear. As soon as they did we started walking down the main corridor. Fred had an armful of muffins. I stole a blueberry one and started munching.

He gave me a dirty look but was quickly sidetracked when George stole one too. They got into a scuffle and dropped the rest of the muffins in the hallway. I was about to try to break them up, but I saw Filch come running down the corridor.

"Uh oh." I said to the twins, they were on the floor.

They looked up and saw the man running towards them.

"Uh, what do we say?" I asked the twins.

"Say?!" They said at the exactly same time.

"We have to-" I tried to say something that constituted to doing the right thing. But the twins interrupted.

"RUN!" they chorused.

"But wha-"I was interrupted again by the twins grabbing my elbows and taking off down the hallway with me in tow.

I heard Filch shouting behind us. "GET BACK HERE YOU –something I had never heard before- KIDS."

"We can't run." I said to my accomplices.

"Why not?" Fred replied back.

I couldn't come up with a good enough reason so I stayed silent. We ran for quite a while. We had gone up several stair cases. Filch might not look like a fast runner, but we were first years and I don't think any of us were in shape.

"When…will…this…guy…stop…running...?" George said. We were really hurting now.

"Trix…do you have…any…Operation…F…knowledge…to help…us?" Fred breathed.

I racked my brains. The only thing I could think of was the Room of Requirement, but that would change too much.

"Maybe…but it…would…change…the future…drastically…"

I heard a huge intake of breath come from my right side. "Screw the future…you wanted to…change things…right?"

I didn't want to keep arguing and I really didn't want to get caught by Filch, so maybe my oxygen deprived brain gave in to temptation.

"What floor…are…we on?"

"…seventh…."

Perfect, I thought. I looked for the familiar stretch of wall that I would recognize from the movie. Luck was on my side because I saw a tapestry. I hoped it was the right one.

I lurched to a stop.

We need to escape from Filch

We need to escape from Filch

We need to escape from Filch

I thought while I hurriedly walked back and forth three times. I heard Filch's footsteps against the stone.

A door started to appear. I heard the twin's gasps of surprise.

Come on, come on. I thought. I heard Filch's echoing curses bouncing of the walls starting to become louder.

Fred and George were admiring the door.

"Wicked." Fred said in awe.

Come on, come on. I thought harder. I heard ragged breathing; he must be almost toward us. I yanked on the elegant handle and pulled George into it. Fred followed quickly.

I was just pulling it closed when I saw Filch appear at the end of the hallway. I could only hope he hadn't seen the door.

Quickly I dragged the heavy bolt across the door, even though it was probably unnecessary.

My breaths still coming in gasps, I surveyed the room that summoned. It looked like a sort of common room, only with large windows and more of a homey quality to it.

I spied a large couch and collapsed into it. I waited until my breathing returned to normal until I sat up. Merlin, I was thirsty. I hadn't run that hard in years.

Literally.

I was about to kick off my shoes when Fred tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see him offering me a glass of water.

"Mate, you read my mind. Where'd you get that?" I took it gratefully and gulped some of it down. It slid down my throat easily.

He pointed to a small kitchen in the corner. Wow, I didn't know the room could conjure a kitchen too. George was filling his own glass from the sink.

He joined me on the couch, a second later George sat down as well.

"What is this place?"

I bit my lip; I was at war with myself with how much I could tell them.

Fred sighed, "Operation F?" I nodded sympathetically.

"You know, you could just tell us stuff so we could help you." George said angrily. He got up from the sofa.

"You know I can't do that, George." I whispered.

"We could help you. You wouldn't have to keep secrets, I hate being out of the loop. I know Fred does too." He looked at Fred who was looking at his hands with great interest.

"We can't have made that much of a difference on whatever happens. It's not like one of us dies!" He said.

He hit the hammer on the nail. I looked down at my lap and felt my eyes well up.

"Oh Merlin…" He said softly with realization.

I started to cry, really cry. Everything I had held in since my big break down with Mrs. Weasley came out. I stood up and faced him.

"You know what, George? I hate it too, you think I like appearing in some strange place where I don't exist? Do you think I like being in someone else's body? You think I like being able to change the future?"

He shook his head wordlessly.

"I hate it. I bloody hate it. I want to go home." I was sobbing now. "I don't want anyone to die. I don't want to be responsible. I don't wanna die." George was crying too, and if I wasn't mistaken I was also hearing sniffling from behind me on the couch as well.

So we were all crying. I don't think any of us were sure what we spilled to the others, but we used up a lot of tissues and all got huge headaches when we finally finished crying.

"So…" Fred said awkwardly. "You read creepy stories about our lives and look at drawings of us."

"Yeah…I know it sounds bad, but really it isn't." I said with equal awkwardness.

George cleared his throat. "So Fred…you ate food out of my hair."

A very long pause.

"…Maybe."

Another long pause.

I looked at George. "So George, you knocked me out with some sort of sweet and yanked out pieces of my hair."

"…Fred kinda dared me because we needed to experiment with long hair and Ginny wouldn't let us."

We lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

After a minute or so I cleared my throat.

"So we've all said things that we regret saying." I thought back to when George yanked out pieces of my hair. I just knew my scalp was hurting and it wasn't my imagination. "I apologize and will try to be as honest as I can with you guys."

"Does that mean you'll tell us about the future?" Fred asked.

I breathed deeply. "Yes." It was a hard thing to do, but maybe George was right, they could help me.

"I'm sorry Trixy; I didn't mean to get mad. I don't know why this bothers me so much." George said apologetically. He put his head in his hands

"I'll forgive you on one condition." His head came up.

"What's that?"

"I get to yank out some of your hair too."

"What! Fred was the one that dared me too."

Before they could react I reached out and plucked out a chunk of their hair at the same time.

"OW!"

"Now were even." I said innocently. They rubbed there head irritated.

"Were in the Room of Requirement." I said tiredly. For once they stayed silent. "It's a room that will appear if you have a need for it. For example if one needed the toilet real bad, it would be a room with a lot of toilets in it. Or if one needed to hide from Filch, it would create something to wait him out in."

"Cool, do the teachers know about it?"

I tried to think back to see if I read anything like that. After a moment of reflection I slowly shook my head, "I really doubt it, I don't know which book, Dumbledore ran into it once, but he doesn't really know what it is."

"Wait a minute, just how many books are there?" Fred asked skeptically. I smiled sheepishly. "Seven books and eight movies."

Their faces were priceless. "What is the book actually focused on? And what's a movie?"

I sighed, this was going to be a long story. "I suppose you know who Harry Potter is, right?"

"Duh."

"Well it's focused on his school years here and the challenges he has to face."

"What do you mean by challenges? Exams? Snape?" George said sarcastically.

I smiled wryly and shook my head. "Voldemort." They both flinched violently.

"Don't say his name!" They cried.

I held my hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Sheesh, I forgot how touchy you people are about him."

"Anyway, _you-know-who_ isn't dead. He comes back and tries to kill Harry." I paused. "Several times actually."

"Each book tells about an attempt to kill him." I thought back again. "Actually in the third one, Vol-I mean-_you know who,_ didn't try to get him, it was the Dementors."

They looked at me incredulously. I shook my head and continued on.

"Besides the assassination attempts, the books did have details about his school life. That's how I know a bit into your future, who dies, who lives, what happens in ten years. All that jazz."

George snapped out of it for a second. "Do I die?" He asked in a trembling voice.

I shook my head wondering if I should tell him about his twin. I did kind of promise to be honest. "You get severely depressed." I hesitated before adding, "Because Fred dies."

Fred looked horror struck. Maybe I shouldn't go around telling people there going to die. Yea, that might be a good policy. I gathered him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, and I swear that you won't die this time around."

"Thanks." He said in a small voice. "Who kills me?"

"Nobody." I said empathetically. "You run into a wall."

"WHAT?!" Fred jumped up.

Me and George looked on in shock.

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE WAY TO DIE!"

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"I SHOULD DIE AT LEAST IN A GOOD WAY, PROTECTING SOMEONE ELSE OR BEING A HERO!"

"Calm down. You're not going to die, so stop talking about it." George commanded. He put his hand on his twins shoulder; Fred stopped shouting and slumped down on the couch.

"Sorry." He grunted. "Continue."

"Alright, where were we?" I said to myself. It would be easier if I could just tell them things as we came to them. "Okay, I'm going to skip the details for time's sake, so I think the best way to proceed is to ask me any questions you have."

"Um, alright." George said.

"When was this room discovered?"

"Fifth book. It was used as a training class for Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry taught the class. It was kinda illegal."

They looked confused. I would be too if I was in there shoes. "Just don't ask until our 7th year."

They nodded reluctantly.

"Do we make the Quidditch team?" Fred asked enthusiastically.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "If I told you, you wouldn't try hard at try outs."

"So, we do make it?"

"Just drop it."

"But you said-."

I cut him off. "Drop it."

Again he nodded reluctantly.

"How do we get out of here?" George asked.

I looked around. "Uh the door usually, but Filch could still be out there."

"How come no one else has discovered this room?"

I hesitated, I knew Tom Riddle found it, and the Marauders didn't. But who else besides the bunch of people in the D.A?

"Some students have, but most haven't because in order to find it you have to walk, or run, past it three times while thinking what you desire. In my case I thought 'I need a place to escape from Filch.'"

"Is that why there are blueprints of the castle on that table over there?" George asked me.

I sat up straighter. "What?"

He pointed at the corner where a wooden table sat with blue prints spilling over the edges. There was a cluster of brooms leaning against it too.

I walked over to it and read the top of the nearest blueprint. 'Escape from Hogwarts'. That was an eyebrow raiser. I studied it more closely and found the Room of Requirement on it. There were red arrows pointing to the large windows on the map.

I looked out the window to see we were indeed seven stories in the air. I saw a latch and flipped it open. The window opened quickly and wind rushed in. I quickly shut it.

I looked at the brooms and back at the window, and then at the brooms and back at the window. I felt a light bulb being turned on in my brain.

I picked up a broom. "Hey guys, I have an idea."

**Five minutes later.**

"GEORGE YOU'RE GOING TO HIGH." I shouted above the howling wind.

"REALLY? I HADNT NOTICED." He yelled sarcastically twenty feet above me.

"COME DOWN." Fred called up to his steadily rising twin. His hair was flat against his head.

"I CAN'T, SOMEONE DECIDED TO GIVE ME A WACKY BROOM THAT DOESN'T LISTEN TO IT OWNER." He shouted down at me.

"SORRY. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERENT GOOD BROOMS?" I said to George.

When we kicked off out the window with the brooms I had found, we didn't think we would be tossed around like corks in the wind and on top of that have funky brooms.

My own broom was wobbling and kept shooting off in different directions every few seconds. Georges as I could see, kept going higher and higher. Fred's broom kept losing twigs and it looked like his was going to fall apart soon. The wind made it impossible to land

"FRED, YOUR BROOM IS THE BEST, GO GET GEORGE." I shouted.

He obediently flew up into the clouds. I tried to steady my broom which was wobbling so much I think I was vibrating.

Two seconds later they flew down on the same broom that was rapidly losing twigs. We managed to descend a few feet.

"TRIXY?" Fred yelled.

"WHAT?"

"WERE GONNA DIE."

"BE POSITIVE."

"NO, I'M COMPLETELY SERIOUS. MY BROOM IS STARTING TO GO DOWN."

"CAN YOU CLIMB ON MINE? WILL IT TAKE THE WEIGHT?"

There was a pause. "NO, BUT WERE GOING TO TRY ANYWAY."

"Merlin save us." I said to myself. I tried to match the speed the faulty broom was so the boys could climb on. It was harder than it sounded; the broom was turning into a flying splinter in seconds.

George pretty much fell on and Fred wasn't much better. One second I was leading the broom and the next I was smushed between Fred and George. I don't know how it happened but at least we lived.

That thought was short lived.

The broom shot off into the distance. We flipped over and over. My toast that I had had this morning started churning in my stomach. During one of the flips I think I saw the Whomping Willow, but I wasn't sure. On another flip I thought I saw someone staring at us through a window, but again I wasn't sure. We were going down hard and fast.

"HEY I THINK WE MIGHT LAND IN THE LAKE." George shouted from behind me.

"OH GOD NO!" I moaned. "NOT THE LAKE AGAIN."

"WERE GOING DOWN!" Fred shouted. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his shoulder, waiting for us to hit water.

We did.

I have no idea what happened to the broom but it didn't surface with us. When we dragged ourselves onto shore there was already a small crowd waiting there.

My dorm mates, a few other kids in different houses, and Snape.

George vomited. I glanced down sympathetically.

"Explain yourselves." Snape said coolly side stepping the vomit.

"Well you see professor…" Fred started. I held up my hand, stopping him.

"What exactly did you see, professor?" I challenged. In America everyone was innocent until proven guilty. I didn't know the policy for Britain, and I definitely didn't know the policy for Wizarding Britain. I wasn't exactly a regular citizen.

"I saw, as well as many others, three idiots on a broom crash landing into a lake, shouting like a bunch of buffoons."

So much for the innocent part.

"Gosh professor, you shouldn't talk that way about you and your friends." Fred said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Fred!" I hissed. "Were trying to _not_ anger the teacher."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detentions for all of you. Double for Mr. Weasley's cheek."

I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Aw c'mon Trixy. It's not that bad; he just took a few points and gave us detentions. What worse could he do?" Fred reminded me.

"I could, and will, report you to your head of house, Mr. Weasley."

Crap. McGonagall had such high hopes for us. She would love hearing Snape gloat about our trouble making.

"Fred. May I remind you that he is standing right there?" I face palmed.

"Miss Peverell, five points for talking about your superior in the third person."

"That isn't a rule." I objected.

"Are you calling a Hogwarts professor a liar?" Snape challenged me.

I quavered but decided to keep going. He needed a taste of his own medicine. "Of course not professor, I'm not calling a _real, competent _Hogwarts teacher a liar."

He glared at me and I glared right back. Without breaking eye contact, he told me in a cold hard voice. "Miss Peverell, see me in my office." He turned to the small crowd. "All of you carry on, or would you like to join your class mates in detention?" Needless to say, the crowd dispersed.

He turned and stalked back up to the castle.

"Weeeelll…nice knowing you." George patted my back.

"What do you mean? I'm not going up to his office." I said defiantly and crossed my arms.

"You can't just not go. He gave you an order."

"He can't force me to go, that wasn't a rule and if he presses the issue the other teachers will back me up."

"That's a lot of assumptions, Trixy." Fred said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But one thing is for sure, I'm not going."

"Whatever you say." They said, and then they linked elbows with me and we started heading up to the castle too, but not towards Snape office.

"That was pretty awesome though, the broom thing." George gushed.

"It was a complete rush!" Fred agreed.

"You two are idiots. That was not fun." I retorted. "Remember the almost dying part?"

"Aww, lighten up." I shook my head in reply. We finally made it back inside.

"Ooh, look a sickle." I saw something shiny on the floor. Someone must have dropped their money. I bent to pick it up. A second later the world went sideways and I was lying on the ground with a killer headache.

"Uhgg." I moaned.

"Oh Merlin, what do we do?" George asked. "Relax, dummy. She just slipped on the water that we're dripping on the floor." Fred said. He helped me up. I rubbed my head.

"You know, I think I need the hospital wing. My head really hurts." I said to the twins. My vision was slightly fuzzy and I felt like there was a porcupine in my brain.

"Why is the floor made of stone?" I groaned.

We started to walk toward the hospital wing when we heard something that made our blood run cold.

"Who is dripping water all over my floor?!" Filch growled. Then he spotted us. "You won't get away this time." He began to run after us.

"Aw crap." George said.

"Not again." Said Fred.

"Ow… Ow… Ow…" I replied when they began to run and drag me at the same time.

You had to love Hogwarts.


	8. Howlers, horcruxes, and water fights

PEOPLE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS:

THEODORE NOTT IS GOING TO BE IN TRIXYS YEAR. I KNOW THAT HE SHOULDN'T BE, BUT I'M JUST GOING TO CHANGE THE RULES.

YOU CAN STOP PAYING ATTENTION NOW:

By the way, I researched the dates for last chapter and September 1st1989 was indeed a Friday.

I don't own Harry Potter. Anyone with common sense knows that. Consider this story disclaimed.

Trixy P.O.V

Breakfast the next day started off well. We were having a good meal, were well rested and starting to get to know each other better. Fred and George were laughing and joking around, they were starting to really get on peoples nerves. Poor Kenneth Towler had orange juice spilled on his lap due to the Weasley twins.

We were almost done with breakfast when the mail soared in. I stared at the owls dropping letters and packages to students throughout the hall. How it would be awesome to fly. Soaring through the air and be completely free. A broom was one thing, but to actually fly on your own…

I turned back to my eggs dejectedly. But what I didn't expect was a letter to drop in front of me. I picked it up curiously; it was warm to the touch. I turned when I heard the twins gasp.

"What?" I said. Then the letter began to smoke. I had a sneaking suspicion of what this letter was, I dropped it quickly.

"It's…" George said precariously.

"A…" Fred said terrified.

"…Howler!" We all said.

"You guys do know how creepy that is, right?" Angelina said to us.

"Best get it over with." Patricia sighed.

"Rotten luck." Alicia sympathized.

It was really steaming now. Students around us began to notice the howler and were quickly spreading the word to their friends. My face turned red and I let my hair fall in my face.

"Why'd you think we got a howler?" George said; his eyes as wide as snitches.

"Well we did kind of get in trouble on the first day." I said nervously.

"But how did Mum find out?" Fred asked.

"Why do you automatic assume it's your Mum?" I retorted.

"Well who else do you think it is, Dad?"

I huffed in reply. "Maybe."

"I really doubt it."

"Why do doubt me?"

"I don't know, you're really doubtable?"

"Will you too stop arguing? It's going to blow!" George snapped at us. We immediately turned to the letter. It looked like it was inflating, the smell was a rich sulfur and it was getting hard to look away from the letter. I glanced at the teachers table to see they too were watching the spectacle intently. The whole hall was quiet, I could've dropped a pin and everyone would have heard it.

Then quite suddenly the letter burst into flames and exploded in our faces. We all jumped back and rubbed our eyes furiously. The letter let out a monstrous roar and doubled in size.

"Should have opened it." I squeaked.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE. YOU PUSHED YOUR POOR COUSIN INTO THE LAKE. SHE COULD HAVE DROWNED OR DIED OF HYPOTHERMIA. IT'S SEPTEMBER FOR MERLINS SAKE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN PERCY OWLED ME ABOUT YOUR ANTICS?"

We all looked down the table at Percy. He looked down quickly.

"-AND TRIXY, DON'T THINK YOUR OFF THE HOOK EITHER. PLAYING DEAD IS MOST IRRESPONSIBLE. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT ITS IMMATURE AND CHILDISH. I ALSO HEARD YOU THREE ALREADY HAVE A DETENTION. DO YOU THINK I'M PROUD? HONESTLY, CLASSES HAVENT EVEN STARTED. I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU. BILL, CHARLIE AND PERCY HAVE DISPLAYED EXEMPLARY SCHOOL CAREERS, WHY CAN'T YOU BEHAVE? YOU NEED TO BE A ROLE MODEL FOR YOU BROTHER AND SISTER. AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME THERE WILL BE TROUBLE, I HOPE YOUR DETENTION IS LONG AND HARD, YOU THREE DESERVE IT."`

The howler went into a coughing fit for a few moments. Then began again.

"OH, CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR. I AM PROUD, BUT STILL VERY ANGRY. PLEASE, JUST TRY TO BEHAVE. I DON'T WANT TO SEND ANYMORE HOWLERS. I THINK I'M GOING TO LOSE MY VOICE AFTER THIS ONE."

Then the letter seemed to crumple, but then exploded in our faces. Bits of paper rained down on us like Christmas snow. The hall was still quiet, waiting to see our reactions. I looked at Fred and George uneasily.

"Holy cheezits, your mum's mad."

The hall erupted into laughter and then settled back into its regular state of after breakfast chatter. Fred and George laughed too. "That's nothing; you should see her on a bad day." I shook my head to clear it. "But, we have a bone to pick with our dear brother." They glared at Percy, who was decidedly looking everywhere but at us.

"I, uh…felt that mum should know that you were in trouble on your first day at school." Percy stuttered.

"We're going to get in trouble loads of times, don't tell mum every time we get a detention." Fred said. They continued talking to him about the howler, but I had stopped listening because I saw something interesting.

"Guys…" I said in a quiet voice. They ignored me.

Percy left, and so did most of the other students. Fred and George started to plan some sort of prank on Percy and were getting really graphic in there descriptions. I had noticed a couple of Slytherin's heading for us. They looked pretty menacing; I tapped Fred's shoulder to warn the twins. He looked at me. "What?"

"Couple of people heading our way." I said quietly. The twins turned to see what I was talking about. Their eyes narrowed when they saw the three students heading toward us. Two were obviously older, maybe a 3th or 4th year boy and girl with a 1st year trailing behind them. I dimly recognized the 1st year from the sorting ceremony.

"Leave." Fred said.

"What? No, I'm go- " I started to say, but Fred shook his head. "Go."

"Trust us." George said. He looked me hard in the eye. Something told me I shouldn't argue this point.

I finally nodded and I walked off to lean against the wall a couple yards away from them. Most of the hall was empty now. I tried to listen in but I couldn't hear exact words. The tone wasn't exactly friendly. I wish I knew a spell to hear what they were saying. There were a few more words thrown back and forth. I was really curious to know, why wouldn't they let me stay?

Suddenly I saw the twins grab there wands. I fingered mine even though I had limited knowledge of defensive spells and probably would not win against the older students.

The small first year, I think his name was Nott, didn't partake in the conversation. I felt kind of bad for him, being molded to be terrible to Gryffindors, he didn't have a chance.

Suddenly Fred socked the older boy right in the eye. The Slytherin stumbled backward into his accomplice. He swore loudly at Fred, and raised his wand and jabbed it in his chest. The girl slapped him across his face hard. I was about to go over and give the Slytherin's a piece of my mind. But George gave me look and shook his head slightly. After all this was over, I would talk to them about this.

The teachers, who conveniently didn't notice the congregation before, certainly did now. I saw McGonagall come storming up to them with Snape close behind. I inched as close as I could to them without seeming involved.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall said with her hands on her hips.

"Professor, he socked me in the eye with no provocation." The boy whimpered while putting his hand on his eye. He didn't even look at McGonagall, just at Snape.

"Is that so?" Snape said. "Well Mr. Weasley, you just bought yourself a month's more detentions."

"Hang on, Severus. We don't know Mr. Weasleys story." McGonagall defended her student.

"Are you accusing my student of lying, Minerva?"

She gave him a petulant look that suggested that indeed she was, but said instead. "Of course not Severus, I just want to know all the facts."

She turned to Fred. "What exactly did happen?"

Fred looked up at his head of house. His cheek had a bright red hand print and although it looked painful he didn't show it. "Montague was talking trash and cursing and insulting…people…Then I punched him and his girlfriend slapped me."

"What exactly did he say?"

Fred glanced at me. "I don't think I should say."

Did this have to do with me? McGonagall also looked at me.

"Perhaps we should move this conservation to a more appropriate venue." Severus said.

McGonagall nodded. "Montague, Frobisher, Weasley, Nott, and Peverell, my office now."

She shook her head. "You three can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"He was askin' for it." George said darkly.

"Listen here, you little-" Montague started. McGonagall looked like she was about to say something but Snape quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful what you say." He said silkily.

Montague nodded and immediately started moaning about his eye. The Frobisher girl started cooing to him and patting his arm. I rolled my eyes, he was really milking it. Maybe it was my imagination but I think McGonagall rolled hers too. Eventually we ended up in her office.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, what did Mr. Montague do?" McGonagall settled herself in her desk chair and conjured all of us chairs to sit in. Snape declined his with a sneer.

"I would rather not say…with present company included." He said awkwardly.

"For goodness sake, Mr. Weasley. It can't be that bad!" McGonagall said. George leaned forward and whispered in her ear. After a moment McGonagall eyes widened. She eyed Montague and Frobisher with distaste.

McGonagall nodded once. "Peverell, Nott, please sit outside for the moment."

Nott stood up, but I didn't. "I want to hear what he has to say."

McGonagall sighed. "Peverell, if we want to get to the bottom of this we need to gather all possible information. Please wait outside of my office."

I was going to protest but I heard Nott make a noise. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move his head slightly. Did this mean what I think it meant? I decided to trust my instincts on this one.

I made a melodramatic sigh and stalked out after Nott. I also might've shut the door louder than necessary. "Okay Nott, talk."

Nott sighed and leaned against the wall. "The one thing I can't stand about this school is how everyone calls everyone by their last name."

I felt a small amount of pity. I guess I wouldn't like it either if people called me by my last name, luckily I didn't use my real last name, that kind of made it better.

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"Theodore."

"Nice to meet you Theodore. I'm Trixy." I said with grace. He gave me a funny look. I gave him one right back.

"What?"

He smiled. "It's just…Peverell's an old pureblood name. Purebloods say there full name during introductions and…I would have expected Trixy to be a nickname."

I gave him a fake smile although inside I was frozen. How did he know the name Peverell? On the outside I gave a coy smile and said. "Maybe Trixy does stand for something."

He chuckled. "Like what? Bellatrix?"

"No." I said trying to mask my surprise.

"Then what?"

"…its, um, Votrixia."

He nodded slowly, "That does sound pureblood, but I thought the Peverell's died out forever ago."

"Obviously not. But I am curious, how do you even know about the Peverells?"

He paused. "My mum was really in to genealogy."

"She must be smart, to find the Peverell name." I said impressed.

He smiled. "She was. She was really smart."

I frowned. "Is she passed?"

He nodded. "When I was young."

"My condolences." I said sympathetically.

I suddenly shook my head. "Wait," I said annoyed. "Were getting off topic. What did Frobisher and Montague say?"

He sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? They were really nasty."

I hesitated; did I really want to know? But I shook it off, if I ever did what to know, it was obvious Fred and George wouldn't tell me. At least Nott, I mean Theodore, would be honest.

"Yes."

"Apparently your friends and Montague ran into each other at some point. Insults were thrown and you were dragged into the conversation. Your friends defended you which made it worse. The Howler this morning was brought up." He paused.

"That was used to ridicule. The Weasleys wealth or apparent lack of it was dragged into it, and your family."

"What about my family?!" I said defiantly.

"Well, you're staying with the Weasleys, so something up with your family." I relaxed instantly. They didn't know anything.

"Anyway, a lot of assumptions were made and I'm going to leave out the explicit language, but you're apparently an idiot freeloader who can't afford to live on her own. Your blood status was also brought up several times, it doesn't exactly help that you're in Gryffindor."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It was worse than you think. I'm leaving out the most terrible parts."

"Oh, well thanks then. For being honest I mean, Theodore."

"You're welcome Votrixia." He grinned.

He hesitated. "If it's not to bold…why are you staying with the Weasleys?"

Hmmm, what should I tell him? He spoke and acted like a gentleman, how much politer could you get? He seemed pretty trustworthy, but he was a Slytherin. But he was so nice….

Eh, what the heck. "My family is messed up, my parents are dead and I pretty much don't exist…" I said darkly. I wasn't technically telling a lie, some of it was true. "I don't have anywhere else to go and the Weasleys are my closest to family I have."

"My apologies." He paused appropriately. Then added, "Wouldn't the Peverells would be more related to the Blacks or the Potters, or even the Malfoys more so than the Weasleys.

"Well the Potters are dead and Sirius Black is in Azkaban."

He nodded. "But what about the Tonk's or the Malfoys?"

"Do you really think the Malfoys would take me?"

"Probably not." He agreed. "But the Tonk's?"

I hesitated. "I haven't really thought about them, plus they don't know that I exist and the Weasleys were very welcoming."

He nodded. "Forgive me for prying."

I liked how gentlemanly he was being. It was like he was from an old movie, he was really nice.

Then it hit me. Why would a nice boy like Theodore hang out with Montague and Frobisher? "Wait a sec, why were you with that Frobisher loser and the Montague idiot?" I asked skeptically.

He winced. "Sorry about that, I really am. It's a rite of passage in the Slytherin house, to prove your-self."

"That's a sick, twisted rite of passage." I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Slytherin."

I leaned against the wall too. They were taking a long time in her office.

"We're never going to talk again after this, are we?" I stated indifferently.

"Probably not. At least not on friendly terms." Theodore said.

"School rivalry's suck."

"You're very blunt. But yes, they do _suck._" He laughed.

We waited in silence for a time, both comfortable with not saying anything. But all good things come to an end, right?

"You're very nice for a Slytherin." I commented.

"Were not all as bad as you make us out to be." He said silkily.

"I know."

He seemed to be weighing something in his mind. Whether he should say something or not. "I'm curious, please indulge me. Why was your sorting so long?"

"Oh." I blushed. "You noticed that."

He laughed. "Everyone did. You were 'the first hatstall in fifty years'!" He imitated Dumbledore.

"Yeah. The hat didn't know where to put me. It wanted me in all of them, but narrowed it down once its saw what I was after."

"What were you after?"

"Gryffindor, obviously."

"Why?"

"Mainly because Fred and George were in it. But I was just happy to be here." I said thoughtfully.

"Not many are grateful for the facts that were Wizards." Theodore said.

"I know, right?" I said strongly. "Magic is such a gift."

"I haven't met many people like you." Theodore said suddenly. "You have an understanding of what we are and how lucky we should be.

"That's how I roll."

He just shook his head and stared off into space.

Suddenly I heard chairs scraping against the floor from inside the office. They must be done, finally.

"Hey Theodore, whenever you want to talk, owl me." I said cheerfully.

He smiled wryly. "I might take you up on the offer Votrixia."

"That way, you won't have me ruin your reputation." I said truthfully.

Everyone came out of the office then. Fred and George were happy and smiling while the older Slytherin's were not.

"Well?" I said to Fred.

"We got house points taken away, but Frobisher and Montague got detentions, I've never seen Snape that mad." Bragged Fred. George was also boasting frivolously.

We turned to leave but I turned when Theodore called out.

"Good-Bye Peverell."

I smirked. "Bye Nott."

And we went our separate ways.

The walk back to the common room was long and uncomfortable. The twins weren't speaking to me about what happened in the Great Hall, but I had to play along and pretend to be interested. "So…why'd you punch Montague?" I asked.

"He was being rude." Fred said after a pause.

"So? I can take trash from a Slytherin, it can't be that bad."

The twins didn't answer. Well, at least I knew they were trying to protect me. I huffed for affect anyway.

"So, what are we going to do today?" George said suddenly.

"Dunno, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know? How bout we knock something off the Operation F list." Fred said.

"There's a list?"

"A metaphorical one." Fred said proudly.

I thought for a moment. What could I do to help save the future? I couldn't do anything about the chamber of secrets yet, forget about Sirius Black. I could try to find the lost diadem of Ravenclaw for a start. Also what about Quirrell?

I knew that he worked at Hogwarts, but somehow he wound up with Voldemort on the back of his head. I would have to ask Dumbledore about him. I couldn't think of anything else we could do.

"I know one thing, but it could take a while."

"So? We don't have anything else to do."

I sighed. "What I'm about to tell you must never be repeated. Do you understand?"

They nodded once. There perpetual smiles vanished after they realized how serious I was. I began walking up the nearest staircase. The guys followed instantly.

"We need to go to the Room of Requirement." I said in way of explanation.

I walked for another few minutes before explaining. "He who must not be named wanted to become immortal, so he could never die from natural causes." I said softly. I paused when a group of Ravenclaws walked past. "He created several objects using terrible dark magic to make him immortal."

"I didn't know that was possible." George admitted.

"Oh it is." I said bitterly. "The object that makes this possible is called a horcrux. It is a piece of a person's soul."

"How can someone take a piece of their soul?" George asked.

"Do you mean 'what is the process'? I asked for clarification. My too long cloak snagged on my foot, yet again. I growled and hitched it up. Wizarding clothes were pretty unflattering.

"Yeah."

"It is dark magic." I spat. "The author did not go into detail about the making of horcruxes. Her editor said it to be too gruesome for people, especially children, to read. I can only guess how horrible and painful it would be to make one. I know it has to do with your humanity and committing murder."

We were almost to floor six. Then suddenly the stair case changed, my fists clenched. I turned to the twins. "We need to find another way up."

"So you-know-who has created a horcux so he won't die?" Fred said slightly out of breath.

"He has created seven." I said glumly. "Most people don't try to make more than one because, I think, it strips your humanity and makes you seem less human. He who must not be named started to look like a snake after seven horcruxes." I finally found another staircase and climbed it with the twins trailing on behind.

"So it destroys your soul?" Fred questioned.

I shook my head. "It splits it. The part that was torn off of the original soul is shoved into an everyday object so it is not discovered."

"So we need to find an everyday object?" Fred said skeptically. I nodded distractedly, we were on floor seven, and I had my eye out for the tapestry.

"The objects meant something to him. I know what they all are because I was a huge fan and memorized a bunch of things in the books."

"Why do we need the Room of Requirement, then?" George asked.

"When you-know-who went to school here he discovered it, and decided to hide one of his horcruxes in the room."

"Why didn't we see it when we were there?"

"Think it through." I said patiently. I waited till I heard the eminent 'oooh' before I began to close my eyes and pace back and forth thinking the same thought over and over.

_I need a place where lost thing are hidden_

_I need a place where lost things are hidden_

_I need a place where lost things are hidden_

Hopefully that would summon the right room. The door steadily grew larger and larger until it was big enough for people to go through. I looked both ways to make sure no one was in the hallway and casually slipped into the room. I heard the twins follow tentatively.

I marveled at the size of the room, it was huge. Like football stadium huge.

But there were piles of everything here; you had to watch where you stepped. I heard the flutter of wings in the distance and I had to crane my neck to see what was behind the enormous pile of books scattered around the room. Dust was thick in the air.

"I don't suppose you two know what the lost diadem of Ravenclaw is?" I asked them already knowing the answer.

They snorted. "What do you think?"

"A diadem is a crown. Rowena Ravenclaw had one that her daughter stole a couple centuries ago. She accidently gave the diadem to Tom Riddle and he turned it into a horcrux."

Fred interrupted. "Just to be sure, Tom Riddle is you-know-who?"

"Yup."

The twins laughed. I giggled too, before I could stop myself. "That's what he thought as well, so he changed his name."

"At least he did one thing right." George chuckled.

"Anyway were looking for a tiara that looks evil."

"Kay." They said lazily, and walked off to search. They were really the bestest friends I ever had. They didn't call me crazy, they actually try to help me, they walked off to find a sociopaths soul at a moment's notice…

There were really no other people like Fred and George. I wandered around for a while looking at the various items that students had hidden. I found a mirror that showed my true appearance, or Bellatrix's true appearance. I hurried away quickly. I found a couple of brooms leaning against a mountain of broken furniture that looked suspiciously like the mountain of burning furniture in the seventh movie that Draco Malfoy climbed to escape the fiend-fire. I passed the broken vanishing cabinet that let fugitives into the school in Harry's sixth year.

I looked at a pile of books for a second. I fingered the top one and a sheet of paper fluttered to the ground. I picked it up quickly; it seemed to be some sort of cheat sheet for a test. I looked over it and pocketed it; maybe I could use it sometime.

Entomorphis Transform victim into temporary insect

Redactum Skullus Shrinks skull and surrounding tissues

Engorgio Skullus Enlarges skull and surrounding tissues

Engorgio Allows target to swell immensely

Reducio Counter spell to Engorgio

Densaugeo Elongates the front teeth of a victim

Diminuendo Reduces targets size, not a counter spell

Protego Maxima Enhanced shield charm

Fianto Duri Protection spell

Repello Inimicum Repels most offensive curses

Repello Muggletum Muggle repellent charm

Anapneo Clears blocked air way. (Muggle Heimlich maneuver)

Cantis Victim breaks into uncontrolled song

Colloshoo Sticks shoes to the ground with gooey substance

Colovaria Changes color of victim

Mucus Ad Nauseam Bat bogey hex, causes victims boogers to change to bats and attack

Some of the spells sounded pretty funny, I would love to try them out. But I had work to do, so I continued looking for the diadem with a sigh.

After finding nothing for a few hours, except a fat feathered bird that had waddled up to me. When it first nudged my leg I jumped a foot in the air, upsetting a nearby vile of a dusty green liquid. It spilled a little on me but I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve. However when I saw a dodo bird I started to giggle hysterically.

"Why hello, Mr. Dodo." I said in a baby voice. The bird responded by nuzzling my knee and letting out a honk. "I thought you were extinct, what a wonderful surprise." When I moved on to keep looking the bird followed me. I didn't see a problem with it so I let it toddle on after me. After the first hour ticked by I decided to name it.

"What should I call you?" I said still using the baby voice. The bird cocked it head to its side as if it understood me completely. "Are you a boy or a girl? Honk for boy and honk twice for girl, I really don't want to check." I said with a grin.

"HONK."

"Oh, so you're a boy. How about Max?" I tried, sitting on a pile of sturdy looking books. The dodo hopped up on my lap. It was lighter than it looked and the feathers were actually kind of soft. The dodo stayed silent.

"A no no for Mr. Dodo." I chuckled to myself. I heard a ginormous crash in the distance and then a loud curse and a subdued snicker. I tried to imagine what had happened.

"How about Xavier?" Silence. "Edwin." Nothing. "Andy?" Nada. "Benjy, Sam, Orion?" I swear I heard a cricket chirp.

"Your one tough customer." I exclaimed. "William, Fredrick, Georgie, Gavin, Daniel, Charles, Kripley, Quinn, Bernie, Reeves, Stanley, Timmy, Jeffy, Ryan, Peter, Harrison." I tried them all in quick succession, but the bird remained silent. I huffed angrily.

Then it came to me, so simple. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before. "Theodore." I said brightly. The bird's neck shot up and gave a single honk.

"Finally." I got up disheveling the bird. He honked angrily at me and ruffled his feathers. "Theodore was going to be the last straw anyway." I patted Theodore's beak with a smile.

Suddenly I heard one of the twins shout, "TRIIIIIXY?!"

I flinched violently and fell over into a pile of old dusty cushions. The dust was crazy thick, I coughed several times. I heard a honking laughter coming from behind me. I sat up and glared at the bird in between bouts of coughing.

After I got my coughing under control I took a deep breath, "WHAAAT?!" I yelled as loud as I could.

There was a pause and then, "I'M SOOOOOOO BORED!"

Typical.

"SOOOOOO WHAAAAAT?" I yelled, half laughing. Theodore nudged against my leg with a small pitiful sound.

"Awwww…" I said to the bird. "Do you want to come with me out of the big bad room into the real world?" I cooed. Theodore honked happily.

"Maybe I could smuggle you out under my robes." I said doubtfully.

"I'M SOOOOOOO HUNGRY!" one of the twins shouted. Hmmm, I couldn't deny that I was hungry as well. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" He trailed of whiningly.

"FINE, I'M COMING. GIVE ME A SEC." I said. I scooped up Theodore in my arms and started back the way I came.

"You have to be really quiet so the teachers won't notice you." I told the dodo. "You have to stay hidden as well. I don't think it's legal to own a dodo bird, even in the magical world."

Finally I came upon Fred and George. They took one glance at Theodore and burst out laughing.

"Don't make fun of Theodore." I said. "He's sensitive."

"Great, you have a name for it." Fred said wiping a tear from his eye.

"He's a dodo bird and those are extinct, so he's the last of his kind. Be nice to him."

"A what bird?" George guffawed.

"A dodo." I said sniffing slightly. Theodore snuggled deeper into my arms.

"That's a diricawl." He gestured to Theodore. "He's not that rare; he can disappear when he wants to though. They have some sort of ability. Some sort of self-preservation thing."

"Whatever, but I'm keeping him."

The twins laughed again. "Yeah, sneak that passed McGonagall."

"That is a problem." I said thoughtfully. "Actually I did find a list of spells; maybe I could try to shrink him."

Theodore gave a honk of discomfort. "Don't worry it won't hurt you." I promised, petting his feathers. I fished in my robes for the cheat sheet of spells. I located the shrinking charm; I set Theodore down and took out my wand.

"This won't hurt a bit." I promised. "Probably." I added quietly. But before the bird could fuss I waved my wand and said, "Diminuendo." In a loud, clear and concise voice.

The bird started to shrink until it was tiny enough so it could fit in the palm of my hand. I gently set Theo in my pocket, careful not to jostle him too much. It gave a tiny high squeaky honk in protest. I laughed along with Fred and George.

We exited the room in a hurry so we could catch the end of lunch. We did, but just barely. I grabbed a turkey sandwich just before all the food vanished. George had enough time to grab an apple, but poor Fred was too late. Out of sympathy I gave him half of my meal. I broke off pieces of turkey to feed Theo.

I didn't feel like searching for the diadem again so I turned to face Fred. "I'm going to hang out with Angelina, Alicia and Patricia for a while."

He nodded. "See ya."

As soon as I got out of the Great Hall I looked for a familiar Gryffindor to follow back up to the common room. I remembered Patricia mentioning that she was going to practice spell work after lunch. I spied Lee Jordan, so I decided to test my luck and follow him for a while; my luck held strong because he seemed to be heading up to the common room.

He was stopped outside of the portrait though.

"Hey, Peverell right?" Lee said nervously. "I forgot the password."

"Yeah it's Peverell. I think its Codswallop."

In response the portrait swung open. Lee smiled, "Thanks. I'm Lee by the way."

"Trixy." I replied.

"Oh yeah, nice Howler." I blushed embarrassed.

We both climbed into the hole and went our separate ways. I spotted my friends immediately.

"Oh hey, Trixy. We have a problem." Alicia waved me over. "Patricia accidently lit her wand, without knowing the counter spell. It won't turn off."

"Try Nox." I told her.

Patricia's wand light turned off.

"Thanks." Patricia said gratefully. Her tone changed to apologetic. "Sorry about the Howler. It sounded like a nasty one."

"It's alright. It's over and done, hopefully we won't get another."

She nodded agreeably. "So your cousins with the Weasley twins?"

"Sort of. I'm actually barely related to their father. I'm kind of his sixth cousin twice removed, or something like that."

She frowned. "But you're staying with them?"

"Yeah…my family's is kind of messed up… and there the next best thing, so I'm staying with them for a while." I white lied quickly. It was kind of true, my family was messed up. They didn't exist, I technically didn't either. Before they could react I went up to the girl's dorm.

I searched in my trunk for my bag that I brought with me to the Wizarding world. Once I found it I dug through it until I found a crumpled picture of me and my parents. I sighed, I barely recognized myself anymore. I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around to see Alicia.

Strange, I didn't hear her come in. "Hey."

"Hey." Alicia replied. "You okay?"

I nodded. But I knew she didn't believe me.

After a pause she said, "Is that your parents?" She gestured to the picture I had let fall to my lap.

I nodded.

"And your sister?" She pointed to me. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"I miss them."

She sat on my bed with me. We didn't speak for a while. I heard rain patter lightly on the roof, finally Alicia broke the silence.

"I had a big brother. He fought in the war, the one with you-know-who." Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "He joined Him." She didn't have to say who the '_him'_ was.

"My family got into lots of fights. I was so little, and I barely remember." She took a shaky breath. "He's dead now. But my family never seemed to heal from that."

"Sorry."

"Me too."

We sat like that for a while until Angelina came up to get a quill and some paper to write her folks. I left the dorm then and sat in the common room for a while, trying to clear my head. Suddenly there was an irritated honk coming from the inside of my pocket. Crap, I had forgotten about Theodore. I fished him out.

"Sorry." He gave me an angry set of honks. "Hey, quiet. There are people around." But it was too late. Some third year wandered over and saw him.

"Wow, is that a diricawl? Where did'ya get one?" He said with awe. His friend came over to see what the matter was. Soon I had a crowd of almost everyone in the common room around me begging to pet Theo.

Everyone thought he was soooo cute. A seventh year un-shrinked him so more people could pet him. Theo loved the attention and started to make a vibrating sound that I would compare to purring. That made everyone fawn over him even more.

I didn't see Percy, which was good. He would undoubtedly tattle to McGonagall.

"You can't tell McGonagall about him, alright?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course not. Why would we rat out someone so cute?" Some of the girls said. The boys just nodded.

I sighed, that was one thing out of the way.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, Angelina was shaking me awake and handing me a piece of meat from dinner. I ate it thankfully, and gave a bit of it to my new pet diricawl. Whatever that was.

I headed up to the dorm with Theo following faithfully behind. I got ready for bed quickly and made up a bed for Theo. He snuggled under my bed dragging some of my dirty jumpers under with him. I just shook my head and waited for my dorm mates to finish getting ready. Angelina came over and petted Theo for a second before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When everyone was finally ready and stopped making noise, I turned over to try to sleep.

"Wait Trixy, don't go to sleep yet." Angelina whined.

I groaned and didn't move. "If you don't sit up I'm going to come over there and steal your covers."

I sat up quickly.

"Thank you. Now we all wanted to get to know each other better, say a little thing about ourselves, you know."

"Okay, you start." I said to her, fluffing my pillows so I could sit up properly. She gave me a dirty look and cleared her throat.

"Fine. I'm Angelina Johnson, my mums a witch but my dad's a muggle. Let's see, what else? I am an only child, I like quidditch and like the color purple."

Patricia started next. "My name is Patricia Stimpson. My parents are both muggles and I do have one brother who has graduated from Hogwarts. I love to read and am a relatively good student. I don't have a good idea of what quidditch is and I like dogs."

"You don't know what quidditch is?!" Angelina exclaimed. Before she could get into an explanation Alicia picked up the conversation quickly, "I am Alicia Spinnet I also love quidditch, though I'm not that good. Don't worry Patricia; I'm sure Angelina will explain the game soon." She smiled at Angelina's expression. "My parents are both magical; I had two brothers and a sister. I think were considered blood traitors, but I'm not sure, my parents don't like talk about our status." She paused, as if she was going to say something but not sure if she should speak. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

Patricia noticed this. "You can say anything you want. We won't judge, everything that happens in the dorm, stays in the dorm." She looked at all of us. "Right girls?"

"Right." Angelina and I chorused.

She smiled weakly, then took a deep breath and said really fast. "My oldest brother fought in the first wizarding war, on you-know-who's side." Alicia looked down at her comforter after that.

I watched the other girl's expressions carefully. Patricia seemed mildly curious, but otherwise unaffected. Angelina was trying to mask her surprise before Alicia looked up.

"Is he…dead?" Angelina asked sympathetically.

Alicia nodded. "None of my family supported you-know-who, though."

The silence was thick and awkward. Then I realized it was my turn.

"How do I follow that?" I mused loudly. The silence continued for only few moments until it was broken by Alicia's quiet giggles. The rest of us started to laugh too.

The laughter escalated until we were shrieking and howling with it. Tears streamed from my eyes and I was finding it hard to breathe. I don't even know why we were laughing this way. Probably a hysterical reaction to learning something depressing.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the other side of the wall. "OY, CUT IT OUT. WERE TRYING TO SLEEP."

Was that Fred?

"FRED, IS THAT YOU?" I called, trying to keep my giggling under control.

There was a pause, and then, "TRIXY, IS THAT YOU?"

"NO, IT'S YOUR MOTHER." I giggled into my bed sheets.

There was a horrifying, "MUM?!"

Needless to say, we couldn't stop giggling for another minute. When we finally stopped, Alicia turned to me. "Your turn."

I played dumb. "What?"

She wasn't fooled. "Your turn to say something about yourself."

I sighed and pretended to yawn. "You know, I pretty tired. Maybe in the morning." I lied down and closed my eyes.

"Trixy!" Angelina accused. I pretended to snore, and started to move my chest up and down slowly to imitate even breathing.

"Don't make me come over there!" Angelina threatened. "You know I'll do it."

I sighed dramatically and sat up with a huff. Alicia was looking at me nervously. Oh right, she knew a little bit of my "supposed" past. I sighed again.

"My name is Trix-I mean-Votrixia Peverell. I am a pureblood, but pretty much raised as a muggle. I am currently staying with the Weasleys because my mother is a distant cousin, couple times removed or something." I strained to remember what McGonagall told me. "I like quidditch, I like odd ball charms, I want an owl. And…that's it." I finished.

Everyone stared at me blankly; I had said my story without saying anything.

"Uh, why are you staying with the Weasleys?" Patricia asked.

"My family has some…issues… at the moment." I explained. I could tell they wanted to ask what the issues were. I wondered how I should explain my situation to them.

I finally sighed. "My parents are dead."

There were three gasps and a bunch of 'sorry's'. Angelina came to sit on my bed, Patricia and Alicia followed. "Sorry for asking, I didn't mean to force you tell us." Angelina apologized.

"It's fine." I said flatly. "If we're going to room together for seven years, you were bound to find out sometime." I gave a small laugh.

"Still…I thought I had it bad, but you, you lost your parents." Alicia ran her hands through her hair.

"You guys can ask anything you like, might as well get it over with." I said.

"You're sure?" Angelina asked worriedly.

"Positive."

"Alright." Patricia said hesitantly.

"What happened to your parents?" Angelina asked.

"Angelina!" Patricia scolded.

"What? She said we can ask anything. She doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to." Defended Angelina.

"It's all right, she can ask." I told Patricia consolingly. "The Dark Lord killed them, but another death eater killed my sister." I made up blindly. Alicia had seen that I had a sister in the photo, I had to say something. They patted my back reassuringly.

"Merlin, you're so brave. I would be sobbing my eyes out if I were you."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks." I said.

"Here, let me get you some water." Patricia spoke. She took out her wand and said, "Aguamenti."

"Wait-no…" I tried to stop her, but was cut off when a jet of water shot at my face.

"PATRICIA!" I coughed and sputtered.  
"OhmyGod, I'm so sorry." Patricia stuttered.

My dorm mates started laughing again. I looked at them evilly. "Time for revenge." I held up my own wand.

"Wait-Trixy, you wouldn't dare?" Angelina.

"I said I was sorry." That was Patricia

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Alicia.

"Too bad. Aguamenti." I sprayed my mates before they could get away. They squealed and soon we were having a water war.

"ANGELINA!" I screamed when a torrent of ice cold water hit my stomach. I quickly retaliated with my own. I searched for my new victim quickly.

Soon we were soaked and screaming and did not notice the loud banging on our door. The floor was sopping mess and poor Theodore was cowering under the bed. Quite suddenly the door burst open and before anyone could think we pointed our wands at the intruder and soaked them thoroughly.

The laughter died on our faces when we realized it was the Head Girl. She let out a shriek and pointed her own wand at us.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" She demanded. She took in the state of the dorm, it wasn't pretty. Alicia was half under the bed in a defensive position. Angelina was standing on her trunk to get leverage over the rest of us. Patricia and I were locked in a wrestle stance. I gulped; we had all just shot the head girl with freezing water. Nancy Hector looked absolutely murderous. There were people clustered around her too, probably wanting to see what all the hubbub was.

"That's it!" She shrieked again. She cast drying charms on all of us.

"Thanks-" But that was all Patricia could get out before she spurted us all with her own Aguamenti jinx. It was a shock, considering she just got us all warm and dry.

"Hey!" Angelina accused and shot her right back. Soon we started a new war, but this time with the Seventh Year Girls. The fight somehow got to the common room where other students from different years joined us. The noise was deafening and I don't think anyone was able to sleep, so they fought. The only person I didn't' see fighting was Percy; he was hanging by the corner trying to look small. I blasted him with water. He sputtered and coughing, but I moved on before he could really react. Eventually I was joined by Fred and George.

Everyone was in their pajamas, so it was really quite comical. Peeves must have heard the noise and he came swooping in and dumped water balloons on students. At one point I thought I saw a sixth year girl hanging from the ceiling, but when I looked up again five minutes later she was gone. Students were using all their knowledge on spell work to help them with the water war. There didn't seem to be any rules, except you could only fight with water.

People were levitating their friends so they could drop water on their opponents, or people were transforming the water into other things. I saw a school of frogs hop past me. So much water was being conjured, that there was an inch on the floor. The fight was tons of fun, but only lasted a short time.

Barley ten minutes, if you wanted to be frank.

The fight was ended by none other than Professor McGonagall. I didn't notice her until she magically raised her voice to sound like a microphone.

"LISTEN UP!" She shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to see there head of house standing there. Water dripped from her hair, which for once wasn't up in a tight bun. She looked really menacing in her robe and bunny slippers. If we weren't in the current situation, I would have laughed.

"MERLINS BOXERS, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She didn't take off the voice magnifying spell, even with the whole house quiet except for the water that was dripping from, well everywhere.

No one said a word. "WELL?"

"Peeves did it." Someone in the back accused. Several people laughed, but Peeves blew a raspberry and dropped another shower of balloons. He left with a swoop and another raspberry.

"I'M WAITING." McGonagall shouted. Finally a Nancy Hector stepped forward. "I take full responsibility, professor." She hung her head.

McGonagall wave her wand and her voice was normal again. "Somehow I doubt it was your fault Hector." Her eyes narrowed and swung in our direction.

When we didn't move, she addressed the whole house. "It's 10:00 on a school night. You have classes in the morning. Can someone please tell me, WHY YOU ARE HAVING A BLOODY WATER FIGHT?!" Her voice had risen as she spoke.

After more silence she shook her head and announced. "Those who know the drying charm, start using it."

The older students started drying the younger students and also tried to dry out the surrounding area. This seemed an impossible task considering the ceiling was constantly dripping water as well.

"I have never seen such destruction to Gryffindor tower in all my days." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am deducting 100 house points."

There were gasps and groans throughout the room at her pronouncement.

"But professor…" A fourth year girl said protested.

"No. I can't tolerate this kind of nonsense. It's the second day of term and you've created enough noise to wake half the castle. Be thankful it isn't more."

She left with a swirl of her robes.

"Alright everyone." Nancy Hector announced. "Let's just go to bed." Everyone headed up to their respective dormitories to get a night's sleep. I followed Angelina and Patricia to ours.

We were met with a soaking dorm. I poked my head out the door. "Hey Nancy, I think we need some help with our dorm."

She came up and dried it for us. Finally we all settled into bed.

"Well, that was fun." Alicia said.

"If you don't count the one-hundred point deduction." Angelina moaned.

"I was being sarcastic dummy."

"Oy, shut it." Patricia said. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head.

"I can't believe we have classes tomorrow." I said thoughtfully.

"I know. I've heard bad things about Snape." Alicia told me. "I'm nervous."

"I'm really nervous. I have transfiguration tomorrow; I don't want to face McGonagall again." Angelina said to her. "My mum was a straight O student, so she expects a lot from me."

"What part of 'shut it' did you lot not get?" Patricia said with a muffled voice.

I yawned. "Yeah, she's right. We should get some winks before tomorrow."

"Winks?" Patricia questioned.

"Sleep." I clarified.

"I've never heard of that." Said Angelina.

I frowned, was it American slang? I had to make something up quickly.

"Uh, my mum used to say it a lot." I said solemnly. That shut them up quickly.

I shut my eyes and drifted off.

That night I dreamed of the black lake. McGonagall was swimming in it.

PEOPLE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS:

THEODORE NOTT IS GOING TO BE IN TRIXYS YEAR. I KNOW THAT HE SHOULDN'T BE, BUT I'M JUST GOING TO CHANGE THE RULES.

YOU CAN STOP PAYING ATTENTION NOW:

GOOD LORD THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER.

I am so glad I am finally done with it. Hope you like it and it isn't too busy. It's a lot to take in, I know.

Do you guys like Nott? I did.

Till next time.


	9. First few classes

I woke up early. None of my mates were awake yet. I went to the bathroom and tried to put a silent charm on the door. I have no idea if it worked, but none of my friends woke up so I was either talented or lucky. I dressed silently and checked on Theo. He was sleeping peacefully. I would have to feed him at lunch, I thought guiltily. I grabbed my bag and filled it with all my school books. I made sure to grab my schedule.

I tiptoed out of the dorm and into the common room. Everything was damp. I guess the drying spells hadn't worked for water of this magnitude. I sat on one of the armchairs, ignoring the wetness. It was actually quite comfortable.

"You're up early." Said a voice.

I turned quickly to see Kenneth Towler in an adjacent arm chair. "So are you." I responded.

"Nervous for classes?" He asked.

"Yup." I said glumly. I changed the subject.

"How's rooming with Fred and George?"

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Like rooming with monkeys. Honestly, Lee's not much better. I'm an odd ball amongst them."

"Sucks." I agreed.

"Yeah. Lee's got quite a mouth on him."

I dimly recalled reading about Lee and quidditch commentating. He trashed the Slytherins pretty bad in the books. I could only imagine what he was like in real life. At least in the books, J.K Rowling censored it for the kids.

My stomach growled loudly. Kenneth noticed with a smirk.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Immensely." I said, embarrassed.

"Do you wanna go to breakfast with me? I was waiting for somebody to wake up; I think I'll get lost on my own." I frowned. I wanted to, but what about Angelina, Patricia, Alicia, Fred and George?

"I want to, but what about my friends?"

He shrugged. "Leave them a note."

I nodded. "Okay." I searched my pockets. "Got any parchment?" I asked when I couldn't find any paper.

He smirked again and hand me a crumpled piece. I ripped it in half and started to write with a pencil.

_Gone to breakfast early. I am starving._

_Sorry for not waiting, but I didn't want_

_To wake you._

_-Trixy_

I duplicated the note and took one copy up to my dorm. I placed it on my bed so they would see it. I went back to the common room.

"Can you put this in your dorm?" I asked Kenneth.

"You can just go. There all heavy sleepers." He replied lazily.

I grumbled, but headed up to his dorm. It was a complete mess.

Wrinkled clothes were thrown around; trunks were open with their contents spilling out. There was a smelly goop in the corner that looked like it had been from a gob stones game and one of the night tables was knocked over.

All three boys were snoring loudly. Fred was in the nearest bed, so I went over to his. I couldn't exactly put the note anywhere; it was bound to be thrown aside in the mess. After careful deliberation and evil Slytherin thinking, I stuck the note to his forehead. He didn't even stir. I rolled my eyes and picked my way back to the door. I slid down the banister with a squeal.

"Shhh, quiet." Kenneth whispered. "You'll wake someone up."

I nodded silently and grabbed my bag full of school books and my schedule. We walked down to breakfast with little conversation. Most of the portraits were still sleeping, so we didn't want to wake them.

The breakfast hall was nearly empty except for a few Ravenclaws and Slytherin's. The Hufflepuff table was empty and so was the Gryffindor one. The only teachers there were Snape and Quirrell. I was surprised to see no turban on his head. But I supposed that was logical, considering Voldemort wasn't vacationing there yet.

We sat down quietly, trying not to bring any attention to ourselves in the quiet cathedral like room. I quickly learned that everything echoed without the loud din of conversation. I glanced at the hourglass that tallied the house points. I winced at the lack of Gryffindor house points in the cylinder.

I helped myself to a bowl of cereal and toast. I decided to try the pumpkin juice, it wasn't bad. A bit sweet, but not bad. After I finished I took out my quill and started to ink my schedule onto my arm so I wouldn't look like an idiot trying to find my classes.

I blew on my arm, willing for it to dry faster. I supposed I should try to find the History of Magic classroom soon; I would need to give myself extra time to find it. I got up and stretched, students were starting to trickle in to the hall.

"I'm going to find my first class, so see you." I told Kenneth.

"Bye." He said with his mouth full.

I hefted my heavy bag and started my search.

Five minutes later I was lost.

I walked a little more until I could find a kind looking portrait. Finally I saw an old looking woman that had rosy cheeks and laugh lines etched across her face. I stopped to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know where the History of Magic classroom is?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

The woman beamed. "Of course dear. Your nearly there, just turn right at the end of this hallway and then turn right again at the next. It's the room on the far right."

"Thank you." I said to her and then started on my way. I was the first person in the class and the teacher wasn't present either, so I sat in the middle not knowing whether I would want the front or the back of class room.

I took out my book and started to read the first page. It was hard to concentrate, something about goblins rebelling…blablabla…Uric the Oddball…blablabla….Gargoyles…more goblins….BORING.

I flipped the book shut and dug through my bag to find something more interesting. I came up with my Transfiguration text book. I debated silently. Should I read through it? I didn't want to give McGonagall any more reason to dislike me any more than she currently did. She might like me more if I got O's in her class. I sighed and started studying on how to turn a match stick into a needle. I couldn't exactly work with a match stick so I had to just read about it.

I flipped through it, bored. But I saw something that looked promising. "Avifors" –turns small objects into birds. I dimly recognized the spell from some Harry Potter movie. I tried it out, nothing. I spoke again, louder. Still nothing. Getting angry I jabbed my wand at my desk and growled out AVIFORS. My desk exploded. With a yell I was thrown backwards into another desk. I moaned and tried to move.

'Note to self, don't crash into desks. It hurts.' I thought to myself as I rubbed my head tenderly.

I looked over at a pile of ash that used to be my desk. Oops.

To make things worse, I didn't know how to vanish things yet. To make matters 'worser', kids started to trickle in. And to top it off, the teacher came in…right through the wall. Oh yea, he was a ghost. Several people gasped, but Binns ignored it like he was used to it, which he probably was.

Everyone stared at me lying on the floor in the midst of ash and wood. I inwardly groaned, why didn't I just wait for class to start. But noooooo, I had to attempt a spell. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Uh, hi." I said to everyone. I studied the crowd, mostly Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs weren't known to gossip, so I would only need to worry about the Gryffindors. Binns looked at the wreckage. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

He opened them again. "Uh miss…?" Professor Binns asked.

"Peverell." I supplied.

"Yes, miss Peverell. What happened to your desk?" He asked dryly.

Wasn't kind of obvious? "It…exploded." I stuttered. I got up and brushed myself off, wincing when I got a head rush.

"Yes we can all see that." He stated annoyed. "But, why?"

I hesitated, it did sound kind of stupid.

"Well, spit it out!" He said tiredly.

"I tried to turn it into a flock of birds and it didn't work." I winced again, my head was throbbing.

Binns noticed. "You, Hufflepuff girl." He pointed at a cluster of first year Hufflepuff girls. "Take Peverell to the hospital wing. It won't do for her to have brain damage." He said lazily.

One of the girls detached herself from the group and walked over to me.

"With you two gone, there should be enough desks for everyone." Binns said. He drifted to the front of the room and everyone else found a seat.

We started walking out of class. "Hi, I'm Heidi Macavoy."

"Trixy Peverell." I replied.

"What happened to our desk?" She giggled. I frowned at the words 'our desk', I didn't even know her. But then again she did seem nice, and I did blow up the only desk that would be left to us.

"I tried to turn it into a flock of birds and it didn't work." I said. "And it blew me backwards and I bumped my head."

She clucked her tongue sympathetically. We walked for a while until I finally asked. "Do you know where the hospital wing is?

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "No, I thought you did."

"I thought you did." I replied.

She laughed at the stupidity. "We need to ask for directions." I said.

"Who? There's no one around." Heidi said.

"The portraits, dummy." I walked up to a sharply dressed looking gentleman who was playing the harp.

"Excuse me, sir?" He stopped playing the harp. "Do you know how to get to the hospital wing?"

He looked us over. "You look fine." He said gruffly. "Go back to class, hooligans."

My eyes narrowed at his rudeness. "No, you see. My friend here has eternal internal external bone bleeding and a future history of liver jumping. We need the matron immediately, before my friend gets the hippo flu."

"The hippo flu?" He asked disdainfully.

"It's a condition where she can't stop talking to stupid portraits."

Heidi smothered her giggles and tried to look ailing. "Oh, the paaaaain." She wailed.

He sneered and was undoubtedly about to say something nasty in return, but the portrait next to him started to laugh. "Oh, leave the kids alone, Gunther."

She turned to us. "Follow that hallway and turn right, then left and right and right again. It's the room with the big doors."

I smiled and thanked her. We followed her directions. Heidi started to chortle again. "You're funny."

I bowed. "Thank you, I'm here all week." She giggled again.

"Were you the one with the Howler?" She asked.

I tensed, but nodded. "Yeah."

She just nodded and continued walking along the hallway. I shook my head, but instantly regretted it. My head exploded in pain. I rubbed it hard, one thing was for sure, Hufflepuffs were strange.

When we finally got to the hospital wing my head felt like it was going to die.

Heidi went to get the medi-witch. I sat down on one of the beds and cradled my head in my hands.

I heard foot -steps approach and lifted my head. Madam Pomfrey was looking down at me calculatingly. The first thing that I noticed was that she looked very stern, but I could see her quickly assessing me for injures. "What's wrong, Miss Peverell?" She asked in a somehow strict but also concerned voice.

"I accidently flew back into a desk and my head hurts like the dickens." I said truthfully.

"A head injury?" She clarified.

"Yes ma'am."

She waved her wand and a piece of paper appeared in thin air. I watched in amazement as she took it and began to read my vitals aloud. "Your right, a slight concussion. Unfortunately it might take me a minute to find the correct potion."

"A minute, that's all it takes?" I asked awed. Heidi sat down next me.

She smiled at my wonder. "Yes, only a minute. Less if I had the potion on hand." She walked over to the cupboard. "Are you muggle born?" She asked politely.

"Uh, not exactly. I'm pureblood raised by muggles."

"That's a unique situation." Madam Pomfrey said while she was rummaging around in the cupboard for my potion. "Usually children of magical descent can't be raised by muggles unless they're direct family."

"Yeah, how bout that?" I stated. Suddenly the pain in my head exploded, I cried out and clutched at my head. Black spots started to appear in my vision. I pitched forward and lost consciousness.

The next thing I remember was muted voices. Kind of like hearing things from a distance, or through sludge. Actually I would describe it like hearing through water. I could barely move; the water was so thick. Suddenly I felt a sharp pressure around my head, and I burst through the sludge, I burst through to full consciousness.

"Now, don't crowd her, I think she's coming to." I heard Pomfrey say.

"Is she alright?" Heidi asked worriedly. I was touched, the Hufflepuff barely knew me, but yet she counted me as one of her friends.

I cracked my eyes open and groaned.

"She's fine." Pomfrey said. I heard Heidi give a relieved sigh, she was such a Hufflepuff. I tried to sit up, but was stopped quickly by Pomfrey.

"Better stay down Peverell. Here drink this." She handed me a purple looking glass of fishy smelling liquid.

I took a sip and blanched, the taste was horrid and I shuddered. I saw Madam Pomfrey watching me intently. I couldn't show her weakness, so I fought the urge to spit it out. I shut my eyes and downed the whole thing instantly. Pomfrey looked on impressed.

"Well done, Peverell. Many can't swallow it without a little help." She said approvingly.

"I see why." I moaned. Heidi patted my back helpfully. The pain in my head intensified for a moment and then disappeared.

Then I actually thought about what she said. "What do you mean a 'little help'?" I asked suspiciously.

Madam Pomfrey gave a small little smile and tucked her wand into her pocket patting it smugly. I guess that was my answer because she changed the subject. "Is it gone?"

I nodded. "Yup."

She checked her watch. "Well, first class ends in about ten minutes, so if you want, you can wait until the bell." Then she went to her office.

"You alright?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah…what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you sorta passed out. One moment you were sitting there and then you fainted. Pomfrey got you onto the bed and then…well, and then she squeezed your head tightly. Told me, it would bring you back to consciousness. As you can see, it worked."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We passed the next few minutes chatting animatedly.

"Do you think we should go to next class, now?"

"Dunno, what do you have next?"

"Herbology." I said glumly.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. "I have that too!"

"Yay." I said flatly.

Her smile disappeared. "You don't like me?"

I pushed her shoulder. "Of course I do. Ever heard of sarcasm, silly?"

Her smile reappeared so quickly, it was comical.

"Come on, we should find Herbology." I got up and walked out of the hospital wing with Heidi following behind dutifully.

"Do you have any idea, where it is?" She asked when we were walking for a while.

"I know it's in the green houses, somewhere on the grounds."

"Hmmm, I guess will have to look for it, then."

We walked out into the clear sunny day. The air felt good, albeit a little cold. I looked across the lawn and saw near the forest, a ways from Hagrids hut, was the greenhouse. I pointed it out to Heidi and we started towards it.

We seemed to be early, but when I looked back the way we had come I saws students coming our way, so we weren't too early.

The green house door was open and we tentatively went in. It wasn't like the classroom in the second movie. There were no long tables, no mandrakes, and no miscellaneous plants strewn about. It looked like a simple classroom with desks and everything. The only difference was the slight humidity and one or two different plants in pots sitting on the teacher's desk. Oh, and it was in a greenhouse.

The room was rather large, actually. Me and Heidi found seats at the front of the room and waited for the students and teacher to appear. A group of jeering Slytherin's came in first, and then some Hufflepuffs and a small amount of Gryffindors. Slytherin made up most of the class, oddly enough.

I spied Theodore in the group. The human, not the bird.

He gave me a small look and went to sit with some other boy. I didn't recognize any other Gryffindors except Kenneth Towler and Patricia Stimpson. They sat together, fitting, I suppose. They didn't know the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins were definitely a no no.

Finally Professor Sprout came in late. She ran in all flustered and rushed carrying a potted plant. The class gave her a small laugh.

"Sorry I'm late, class. But it's best to get to business. Turn to page 1 in your books and start reading. When you finish that follow the instructions on the board. She waved her wand and chalky cursive appeared on the board.

I opened my book and began to learn about the boring theory of magical toad stools. Sprout just sat at her desk and fiddled with one of her plants. It was quite funny to watch actually, the plant was a whirling tangle of tentacles that kept trying to keep away from Sprout's hands.

When I finally finished the reading I looked up at the board.

_Answer the questions that pertain to your reading on page.5. _

_Check your answers with your partner._

_Wait until I pair you up with a new person to answer questions on page. 10._

_Talk for the last ten minutes._

I took out parchment and my inkwell. I filled it and with a shaky hand, I tried to write my name. I didn't work out; my name was splotchy and had stray globs around the big letters. My mood worsened when I glanced over to see Heidi writing her name in perfect penmanship. After another try I gave up and pulled a pencil out of my bag.

It was unconventional, I know, but it was either that or turn in a splatter paint project. I also appeared to be faster because I was finished way before Heidi. I decided to start working on page ten, even though I technically should have waited.

This one took longer, but at least Heidi had finished her page five work.

Surprisingly I got them all correct, even with my limited knowledge on magic. Finally Professor Sprout noticed the class was finished and stopped fussing with that weirdo plant.

"Alright class, you have to pick a partner that's not in your own house or one of your friends. Make new friends." Sprout said cheerily.

I heard a bunch of Slytherins groan and hurry to find a Hufflepuff, because there was no way they were going to partner willingly with a –shudder- Gryffindor.

"Also," Sprout said. "The group that finishes first gets house points."

That announcement made everyone move faster.

However, I didn't move, I knew Heidi couldn't be it, my Gryffindor friends were out as well. I couldn't imagine trying to find a partner with a Slytherin, so I waited for someone to pick me. Heidi paired up with Patricia. I saw Kenneth get picked by a small chubby girl in Hufflepuff.

After a minute I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Peverell."

I turned around and saw Theodore Nott. "Nott?"

"Obviously." He said and sat down in Heidi's vacated seat. "Shall we?" He said when I didn't speak, or move to start.

"You want to work with me?" I asked incredulously.

"Sure, you're my favorite Gryffindor." He said sarcastically.

I gave him a look that said 'really?'

He sighed and took out his notebook. "There aren't any more Hufflepuffs." He explained annoyed. I nodded, satisfied. He turned to page ten in his book and started to write.

I smiled and slid my already done paper towards him. "Hey Theodore, how much do want house points?" A slow smile formed on his face. He quickly copied down everything.

"You know what, Votrixia?"

"What?"

"You should have been in Slytherin." Theodore said.

I smiled smugly. "Great, let's go turn this in." I moved to get up, but he grabbed my wrist.

"No." He shook his head. "The fastest people in this class aren't even half way done. Wait another minute."

I quickly sat back down. "Now what do we do?"

"How should I know? I'm not here to provide you with entertainment." Theodore said.

"I named a diricawl after you." I said randomly.

"What? Wait…No, I don't want to know." Theodore stated.

He remained silent for a time, I tapped my feet impatiently. I could see him getting annoyed quickly, this was way too easy. It was fun making Theodore mad.

After I had tapped out a complicated drum rhythm, he finally snapped. "Can you quiet yourself, for ONE minute?!"

"Well, I wouldn't be so annoying if you talked to me." I spoke petulantly.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, how to use a quill." I really needed to know how.

"You don't know how to use a quill?" He asked exasperated.

"Well, no one ever taught me!"

"Fine, fine…anything to occupy you. Hold the quill like this." He used his own hand as a model and showed me what angle to put my hand.

"Like this?"

"No."

"Like this?"

"No!"

"I think I have it right and you're just being difficult."

"Trust me Votrixia, you have it wrong."

"Uhgg!"

"Like this?"

"NO."

"Uhhggg!"

He grasped my hand and wrapped it around the quill and dipped it in the ink for me. "Now, write."

I scratched the quill across the paper slowly. Finally I had completed TRIXY PEVERELL.

"Yay, I did it!"

Theodore put his head in his hands. "A five year old could have done that."

"No five year old that I know." He gave me a funny look, so I quickly said, "Thank you Theodore."

"No, the pleasure is completely mine." He said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't we turn our paper in now?"

Nott glanced around the room, he nodded. I picked up the paper and walked up to Professor Sprouts desk.

"Done already dear?"

"Yes professor."

She quickly scanned the paper. "Well done. Who was your partner?"

"Theodore Nott."

She looked around the room for him. "Oh a Slytherin." She said when she found him.

She stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Listen up everyone. Peverell and Nott are our first finishers. Ten points to Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin."

Hufflepuff groans vibrated around the room.

"Everyone else, turn in your paper at the end of class. If you finish early feel free to talk." She sat back down at her desk.

I walked back to my desk feeling smug. I had gotten points to Gryffindor. Theodore was getting up when I got back.

"You're leaving?"

"As much fun as this was Peverell, I'd better go back before I get de-merited for hanging to long with a Gryffindor without a purpose."

"De-merited?"

"You have to be in Slytherin to know."

"Slytherin sounds tough." I sympathized. He shrugged and walked off to his Slytherins. I walked over to Patricia and Heidi; they were still working on their paper. I took pity on them and them and helped them with their last few questions.

"Thanks Trixy." Patricia said relieved.

"Shhh, don't let Sprout hear you."

"Sorry." Patricia said.

Heidi went to turn in the paper.

"So…Heidi's nice, right?" I asked Patricia. She shrugged, "Very cheery."

"Well she is a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah." She chuckled. "A guess she is pretty cool. Just…so happy."

It was my turn to laugh. Just then Heidi came back and I quickly turned my laugh into a cough. Just because I thought Patricia was funny, didn't mean I was going to hurt Heidi's feelings. We started chatting for a while until Patricia brought up an interesting question.

"Soooooo…how was partnering with a Slytherin?" Patricia asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Fine?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"Was he nice?" Heidi asked, catching on to whatever Patricia was insinuating.

"Yeah? Theodore is pretty nice."

"Oh, you even call him Theodore." Gushed Heidi.

"Is he cute?" Patricia asked playfully.

"Uh, I guess?-hey wait a sec. I'm don't like Theodore!"

"Really? You two looked pretty cozy over there." Heidi informed me.

"Yeah, you were holding hands and everything." Patricia said.

"He was teaching me how to write with a quill!" I defended my voice an octave higher than normal.

"Oooh, you're getting defensive."

Thankfully the bell rang.

"Thank God." I said my eyes rolled up to the ceiling. I grabbed my bag and left, without waiting for Patricia and Heidi. It didn't help that I bumped into Theodore's arm on my mad dash out. My face turned bright red and I scurried out of there as fast as I could.

I glanced at my arm that I had painstakingly inked on my schedule. Somehow it was a lot easier to write on your arm than parchment.

Anyway, I had lunch next. At least I would see Fred and George again. I headed up to the castle anticipating a nice meal.

When I got there, they were serving spaghetti. I love spaghetti; I heaped mounds of it onto my plate. I had just stuffed a huge bite into my mouth when two twins plopped down beside me.

"How was class?" I inquired after I swallowed.

George groaned and dished some spaghetti onto his own plate. "McGonagall watched me like a hawk the entire class, but I did get five house points for helping a student pick up everything she had dropped right before the bell. Snape was mental."

"How about you, Fred?"

"Snape's a bloody menace. I got ten house points taken from me for not copying down his stupid speech fast enough." He ranted.

I grinned. "I got ten house points for finishing my paper quickly with Nott."

"Nott? The Slytherin that didn't get in trouble, yesterday?" Fred said.

"Yup." I took a drink of water.

Fred frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

"Problem?" I asked.

"No, not at all." George answered gleefully for his twin. I shook off my discomfort and finished my spaghetti without interruption.

After Fred pushed away his way too full plate of noodles, I asked, "You guys ready to head to Charms?"

"Yes." They chorused and got up. Charms wasn't too hard to find, it was way easier than history of magic. At least we didn't have to ask a portrait for directions this time. We weren't the first people here either, so we had to take a seat at the front of the room. Fred elbowed his way past George and sat next to me, George grumbled at his twin and sat at the next desk over with Kenneth Towler.

Flitwick was indeed as short as he was depicted in the movies. He really did have to sit on a pile of books to see over his desk. I saw feathers on all the desks, so it wasn't too hard to figure out what we were supposed to do. I poked my feather experimentally, and practiced the swish and flick move.

Fred noticed and picked up my feather. "Whatcha doing?"

I stole it back annoyed. "We're going to learn how to levitate feathers."

"How do you know that?"

"It was in the first movie."

"What's the heck is a movie?"

"I'll take you to one sometime."

"Is it a person, place, or thing?"

"Depends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I groaned and raked my hand through my hair. "It means it depends on how you look at it."

"I don't understand."

"And I don't care."

"Aww, c'mon."

"Aww….shut up."

"Why? Don't you love listening to me?"

"Just shut up."

"Why?"

"You're not shutting up!"

He began to chatter at me, but I didn't listen. I was getting super annoyed now. I glanced up at Flitwick, but he was busy writing something at his desk, the bell hadn't rung either.

My fingers turned white around my wand, I was trying to recall the list of spells I had found in the Room of Requirement. None came to mind except Cantis. But it seemed like a difficult spell, so I didn't want to try that yet. With no other option I pointed my wand at him and said as clearly as I could with clenched teeth. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened. Fred had frozen when I attempted magic on him, but now he started to laugh.

"It didn't work." He chuckled.

I let my head drop down and thunk on my desk. After what I swear was only ten seconds Fred started to complain.

"Trixy, I'm sooooo bored."

I decided to copy Theodore Nott and be cold and distant. "I'm not here to provide you with entertainment." I imitated.

I closed my eyes and tried to absorb the coolness of the desk. Then something started tugging on my hair, I shot straight up and was ready to attack Fred. No one pulled my hair, ever.

"Fred." My voice dangerously low. "Don't pull my hair if you want to live."

"Better listen, mate." George advised carefully.

"You wouldn't kill me." He said, leaning back in his chair assuredly.

"Try me." I said putting my head back down. Suddenly he tugged again. I stood right up and felt a surge of anger and annoyance. Then the inkwell on our desk exploded, most of it splatted on Fred, I noticed with satisfaction. The feathers, I noticed after the inkwell explosion, were burning. The whole class was dead quiet, watching us.

Flitwick ambled over to us. "Miss Peverell, Mr. Weasley, is there a problem?" He said his eyes sliding over the ink covered Fred and the smoldering feathers. Magic crackled thickly in the air, I think Flitwick noticed this but chose not to say anything.

"No professor." Fred said weakly, trying to rub the ink off his face. "Not anymore."

Flitwick looked at me, waiting for me to say something, which I didn't. He finally sighed and conjured us new feathers, and scourgified Fred's face.

"Miss Peverell, Mr. Weasley….Please consider this your warning." He said carefully. Well, at least he didn't give us detentions. How many did we have, two? Not counting all the house points we lost.

Just then the bell rang. _Perfect timing_.

Flitwick walked up to the front of the room. "Alright class, settle down." No one was talking.

"Today we are going to learn the Levitation charm. But first you need to know that for spells to work to their best ability, you need to move your wand the right way."

He pulled out his wand and demonstrated. "Swish and flick." He moved his wand again.

"Everyone!" He called our class. Everyone picked up their wands and repeated him.

"Swish and flick." We all said while making the movement.

"Good. Now the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa."

"Repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa." He said in his squeaky clear voice.

We all repeated.

"Good, good. The next thing to remember is to enunciate. Wizard Baruffio said s' instead of f' and ended up with a buffalo on his chest."

I personally found that hard to believe. Just one mispronunciation and he gets a buffalo on top of him? Maybe the teachers were trying to scare us.

"Alright class. One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" He glanced worriedly at me and Fred's table.

"Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement. The swish and flick. Everyone."

We all said it again. Merlin, this was tiring. I don't think I could ever forget the swish and flick move.

"Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

He went back to his desk to observe our progress.

I turned to Fred who was eyeing me warily. "You were going to float me in the air?"

"That was my original plan." I cackled.

He shuddered and started prodding the feather. "Wingardium Leviosar."

Nothing happened. "Wingardium Leviosr!"

Still nothing. "Wingardium Leviosar!" He was jabbing his wand wildly. I grinned; maybe it was time for some movie quoting.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." I said in my best Hermionesque voice.

"What? No I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm really not."

"Why isn't your feather flying then?"

He growled and I heard him counting to ten under his breath. "I'd like to see you do it correctly." He dared.

I gulped; I didn't have confidence in my ability to do the spell. But of course I wasn't going to turn down a dare. _Wizard God, look down on me today. _I mocked prayed.

"Well?" Fred said on the brink of triumph.

I swallowed my trepidation and closed my eyes. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I commanded.

**Okay, I thought this was getting too long. So I stopped writing. What do you think will happen? I thought about going the generic way and making the feather fly, but I don't want Trixy to be a Mary sue, so I am perfectly okay with it not flying. **

**Maybe I can make the feather twitch slightly…**


	10. Last few classes

I didn't dare look as I cast the spell. I heard a gasp next to me and I cracked my eyes open in triumph.

"See? I told-Oh no…" I covered my mouth to smother the giggles frothing from my lips.

Somehow I must have pointed my wand at Fred. Somehow it must have worked. Somehow he was flying in the air.

Fred was waving his arms wildly trying to get down. He kept going higher and higher though. It was hysterical.

The whole class had noticed by now and was laughing. I couldn't see George's face, but the way his shoulders were shaking, I'm sure he thought it was funny. I risked a glance at Flitwick…he seemed to think it was funny too. Whew, that was a relief.

"Miss Peverell," He said trying hard not to laugh. "Although you have displayed the spell correctly, it is not to be used on –low chuckle- humans." He took a deep breath and continued. "Please put down Mr. Weasley." The whole class erupted in laughter once again.

I turned bright red, partly form laughing and partly from embarrassment. But I swallowed my laughter and turned to my teacher. "I'm not sure I can." I said timidly.

"Trixy! Put me down, or I swear I'll—" But he was cut off. He was still yelling at me, but no noise came out. Hmm, a silencing charm perhaps? Impressive. I didn't think any first year could pull that off yet.

I glanced at George who was putting his wand back in his pocket. He gave me a look that said "I won't tell if you don't". I grinned and nodded discreetly. Luckily Flitwick didn't seem to notice the exchange, but the rest of the class did. The class was laughing louder than ever now.

"Miss Peverell, just direct your wand down. Class quiet down!" He commanded.

I hesitated, "Do I have too?" I whined at Flitwick.

A smile still danced at his lips. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Rats." I said as I lowered him to the floor, maybe a little harder than necessary. He landed in a heap but as soon as the silencing charm wore off, he was whispering angrily to me again. But this time to shut him up I threatened him with flying lessons again.

I practiced on my feather the rest of class, actually managing to control the height of its flight. Fred didn't manage it, much to my chagrin. But George did and a few others. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff got house points by the end of class.

Break was after Charms, so the twins and I headed out to the grounds to soak up the sun. We also got a laugh at levitating Fred.

But breaks don't last forever, not nearly as long. We headed back inside and raced off our separate ways to get to class before we were late.

Surprisingly I found DADA quickly and without any help, later on I heard Fred and George weren't that lucky. I walked into class rather hurriedly to find that it actually wasn't that big. I saw maybe four Gryffindors, six Slytherins, and the rest were Ravenclaw. I noticed Nott was also in my class, but at least Heidi and Patricia weren't part of the class. Thank Merlin for that.

I took a seat at the back of the class with a nervous looking Ravenclaw. I waited for the teacher to make an appearance, as far as I know it was never mentioned in the books. Finally a very tall man glided into the room. The class went dead silent; the Ravenclaw boy stiffened next to me and sat up straighter.

He stopped at the front of the room and observed us with a closed smile.

He had a pale face that pronounced the dark circles under his eyes, probably lack of sleep; I got them all the time.

Almost everyone looked away when he made eye contact with him. I wondered why, until he focused his gaze on me. He had a piercing gaze that seemed to look into your soul. Well, you know what they say; eyes are windows to the soul.

I was going to look away like the rest, but then I thought 'why should I look away, he's just a teacher. Albeit a very scary teacher, but who cares?', so I stared hard back at him.

His dark eyes stayed on me for a few extra seconds but when I didn't look away he betrayed a thin approving smile and moved on to my desk mate who quickly buckled under his gaze. I don't know what just happened, but I think I had just proven something to him.

After he had successfully had a stare down with every student he spoke. "I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sanguini Colti."

His voice was low but still carried across the room. "I was hired to prepare you for the world and its hardships. Should you ever find yourself in a duel I hope you use the knowledge that I teach you to survive. If you ever have a run in with a troll or other beast I hope to prepare you for that."

He paused in his monologue to see if we were paying attention, which we were. Everyone was riveted to his speech; he just gave off that kind of aura.

"Today we are going to learn basic defense spells, and if you manage to master them by the end of the month, we will have a duel."

The class broke out in whispers. He let them go for a moment but then held up his hand. We all fell silent.

"I said _if._"

"Today we will begin simply." He walked up to the chalk board and began to write in beautiful calligraphy. For the first time I noticed how long his fingernails were. They were perfectly manicured and sharp looking. Creepy.

Anyways the board spelled out, "The Verdimillious charm."

"The Verdimillious charm is very versatile spell. Its main use is to generate green energy in the form of green sparks."

I glanced to my right and saw the Ravenclaw boy furiously copying everything down. I looked around the room to see at least half the class copying his words, so I took out paper too. I wrote my name with the quill, but after that I used a pen.

"The sparks can be used to reveal hidden objects hidden by the dark arts or somehow used for dueling purposes." He continued coolly. "The spell, if cast powerfully, behaves like a muggle electric shock and can hurt the victor slightly."

"Slightly." A Slytherin coughed from the back.

Professor Colti slowly turned and looked at the girl who had uttered 'slightly'.

"Perhaps you would like to come up and demonstrate the spell Miss Wynch." It was not a question, it was an order.

When she didn't move he put the piece of chalk down. "Miss Wynch, were waiting."

To Mervyn Wynch's credit when she finally scraped her chair backwards and stood up, she didn't betray much fear.

She walked slowly up to the front of the room and stood next to Colti.

"You're brave, I'll give you that." Colti murmured.

He addressed the class, "When using the Verdimillious charm in a dueling situation one has to know how to point there wand. I assume most of you have been to charms class so I'm not going to go down that route."

He theatrically pointed his wand at Mervyn Wynch, while the class laughed. She steeled her face and glared openly at Colti. Merlin, this guy was awesome.

"Verdimillious." He said loudly and evenly. A burst of green sparks exploded from his wand and hit Wynch right in the stomach. She jumped back a step wincing painfully, but she didn't cry out. When she straightened up, there didn't seem to be any lasting damage.

He gestured for her to go back to her seat. She did so begrudgingly.

"As you can see, it _slightly _disorientates the victim and doesn't do much harm. Can we all have a round of applause for Miss Wynch?"

We all clapped politely.

The rest of class was devoted to Verdimillious and a certain knock back jinx I had used on Fred and George on the train. We were supposed to master the spells by next class; at least half of my homework was already done, I thought evilly as we jotted down notes on Flippendo.

I loved our teacher, he rocked. He knew his stuff as well as being able to stop trouble. Even if he looked a little funny.

I yawned as I looked at my arm for the next class, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Ugh, I would have to put up with studious note takers during McGonagalls class. I don't think she would be happy to see me again after the events of last night. At least I would spend it with a few Gryffindors.

I know I wouldn't be with the twins, but maybe Angelina or Alicia would be there.

I walked in actually on time with no rushing about or tardiness. McGonagall was sitting on her desk in cat form observing the class in front of her. Everyone obviously didn't know it was her except for a choice few.

The class was messing around and creating a general ruckus, except for the few students who were aware of her animagus status. Probably older siblings or parents. Unfortunately, even though I was on time, the only seats left were at the front.

I took a seat next to Angelina, who surprisingly also happened to also be at the front. It seemed that Alicia wasn't in this class but Patricia and Kenneth Towler were. I also noticed Lee Jordan and the timid nervous boy who I had sat next to in Defense.

I let my eyes wander about the room taking in the design of the architecture. It was really a wonderful room with windows near the ceiling letting light into the room. Bright tapestries aligned the walls with cool designs threaded in.

During my inner musings my gaze fell upon the cat eyes of McGonagall. She had her head cocked to the side and seemed to be staring through me. I gave her a smirk and mouthed 'hello professor' to the cat.

The cat's whiskers twitched in surprise but then she switched to her customary glare. I smiled; I had gotten through to her skin.

After I was sure class should be underway, the cat stepped forward and jumped off the desk. The transformation of animagus to human in the movie was pretty close to what just happened before my eyes. When she morphed to a human form the whole class froze and stared at their teacher who had _appeared _out of nowhere.

"Thank you class. Mr. Green, stop pulling Miss Hathaway's hair. Detention Miss DeNor, hitting another student is not allowed. Mr. Benson, please stop eating your parchment." She paused in her punishments and took a deep breath. "Please take out your books to page three and copy down the first paragraph."

Everyone groaned.

She raised her eyebrows. "Unless you would rather have me continue to report the things I have seen in this class room. Let me assure you that many of the actions I have just seen are not all legal by the school rules."

Everyone quickly took out there books.

McGonagall was a tough teacher, but good. It wasn't a boring class, but it wasn't fun. Then again all we did was take notes.

I was satisfied with my classes at the end of the day. I liked my schedule and liked my friends. Professor Colti was awesome, and his subject was also awesome. I think I could get used to McGonagall after we got over the water incident. I pretty sure she knows who started it.

I caught up with Fred and George during dinner. I spotted lasagna and my mouth started watering. Cheesy Italian goodness, just waiting to take a roller coaster ride down to my stomach.

We all swapped stories over our class experiences during the meal. Thankfully Patricia didn't bring up my partnership with Nott, but we did get a laugh when I told the story of blowing up my desk in History of Magic.

Apparently Lee Jordan managed to set his desk on fire in DADA. And after much cajoling and pleading we dragged out an embarrassing experience from Alicia. She had potions with Snape that morning and she got so nervous in front of him she spilled her potion on Snape.

It shouldn't have been that dangerous because she was making a cure for boils, but she added some ingredients wrong because she melted Snapes cloak and gave her partner first degree burns. That's not including melting both of their chairs down.

She said she would be serving detention with us. There's a silver lining in every cloud.

After we were full of lasagna and amusing stories we headed up to bed.

This time there was no water fight and we fell right asleep. So much for homework.


End file.
